


You be Stunning, Baby, I'll be Stunned (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, IT'S ALL FLUFF AND SMUT, Italian translation, M/M, Own the Scars Time Stamp, Rimming, Smut, They call each other baby a lot, To quote Maggie they are DISGUSTING, Top Louis, Translation, but remember they share that, honeymoon phase, i'm not even sorry, it's what they deserve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Harry afferra la camicetta rosa a pois bianchi, esitando leggermente prima di toglierla dal gancio, il liscio cotone morbido tra le mani.L’ha comprata un paio di mesi fa; è rimasta intatta ed appesa nel suo armadio da allora, nonostante il fatto che la adori assolutamente. Il rosa è davvero audace e piuttosto azzardato, un azzardo che non ha ancora avuto la prontezza di fare.Fino a stasera.-O più semplicemente, Harry e Louis vanno al loro primo appuntamento.Ps: la storia non è mia, ma solo una traduzione dell'originale scritta da crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks) su AO3. Lei è stata solo molto carina a darmi il permesso.





	You be Stunning, Baby, I'll be Stunned (Italian Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You be Stunning, Baby, I'll be Stunned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496894) by [crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo). 

_Ebbene, eccomi qui! Come promesso, questo è il piccolo sequel della mia traduzione Own The Scars! Quindi vi consiglio di leggere quella prima di cimentarvi in questa lettura. Questa piccola OS è praticamente tutta fluff e smut, ed è incentrata sul primo appuntamento di Louis ed Harry dopo tutto ciò che hanno dovuto attraversare durante la loro storia. Spero vi piaccia, e che vi faccia piacere leggere ancora di questi Harry e Louis che, dopo tante vicissitudini, ora sono più felici che mai. Vi lascio il link della storia originale [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14496894), mentre [QUA](https://postimg.cc/HcCDDCxY) trovate il permesso dell'autrice.   
Un bacio enorme e buona lettura! <3_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**You be Stunning, Baby, I'll be Stunned**  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis afferra saldamente la mano di Harry nella propria mentre percorrono le strade di Boston. Fa poi scivolare gli occhiali da sole tra i suoi capelli, il sole calante proietta lunghe ombre sul marciapiede e la città inizia ad illuminarsi. Fa un respiro profondo ed espira lentamente.  
_Posso farcela. _  
Harry stringe la sua mano e li guida fuori dal flusso del traffico pedonale, fermandosi e voltandosi poi verso di lui. Anche lui infila i suoi occhiali nei riccioli ribelli, e guarda Louis con una dolce preoccupazione sul viso.  
“Stai bene?” Gli chiede, accarezzando piano con il pollice le sue nocche.  
“Si,” dice lui, prendendo un altro respiro profondo ed avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno alla vita del riccio, tirandolo verso di sé. Le braccia di Harry vanno automaticamente a posarsi sulle sue spalle. “Sono solo ansioso. Voglio dire, sono i tuoi amici, voglio fare una buona impressione.”  
“Ti ameranno, Lou, te lo prometto.” Mormora Harry tra i suoi capelli. “Sono così entusiasti di poterti finalmente conoscere, piccolo. Jade è andata letteralmente in brodo di giuggiole quando le ho detto che saresti venuto qui, non vede davvero l’ora di poter fare la tua conoscenza.”  
Louis rilascia una risatina contro il collo di Harry e poi prende un altro respiro profondo, inalando il profumo confortante e dolcissimo del suo fidanzato.  
“Tutto il resto va bene?” Chiede il riccio dolcemente, giocando con i capelli alla base del suo collo.  
Louis sospira, le farfalle sollevano una nuova tempesta nel suo stomaco.  
_Giusto. Quello. _  
Dopo che Jade gli ha suggerito e mandato il nome di un ristorante quella mattina, Harry gli ha mostrato il loro sito web ed il loro menù, così in questo modo non sarebbe stato preso alla sprovvista quando sarebbero arrivati. Perché, anche se il Boston Burger Company non è un vero e proprio bar, ha comunque una vasta selezione di vino e birre artigianali sul menù.  
(“Andiamo sempre lì per fare un aperitivo perché il cibo è buonissimo ed è anche abbastanza economico,” gli ha spiegato Harry, scusandosi. “Quindi solo perché tu lo sappia, probabilmente prenderanno da bere.” Louis lo ha baciato e gli ha detto che voleva almeno provarci. E poi ha cercato delle riunioni locali degli Alcolisti Anonimi e ne ha trovata una a cui poteva partecipare mentre Harry seguiva le lezioni.)  
“Sono nervoso al pensiero di dover essere circondato da persone che bevono,” ammette quindi.  
“Non devi farlo se non ti senti pronto, lo sai.” Dice con voce dolce Harry, premendo un morbido bacio sulla sua tempia. “Non è troppo tardi, posso sempre chiamare le ragazze e dirle che vogliamo solamente prendere un caffè o un bel dolce. Qualunque cosa ti faccia sentire a tuo agio, piccolo. Voglio solo che tu stia bene.”  
Louis scuote la testa e sorride al suo fidanzato in modo rassicurante. Come ha fatto a trovare una creatura tanto splendida? Non lo sa. Ma è molto, molto fortunato.  
“No, no.” Dice con determinazione. “Il menù mi è sembrato davvero delizioso quando me l’hai mostrato. Soprattutto i frappè. Voglio andare e voglio incontrare i tuoi amici, Haz. Posso farcela. Voglio.”  
“Sei sicuro?”  
“Certo. Insomma, non è la prima volta che vado in un ristorante da quando sono sobrio. Solo che ci sono sempre stato con i ragazzi quindi nessuno ha bevuto attorno a me. E poi non posso di certo evitarlo per sempre, solo che… fa un po’ paura la prima volta.”  
“Lo capisco,” dice il riccio, stringendogli la mano.  
“Il posto serve solo birra e vino, vero?” Chiede Louis, mordendosi il labbro. “Niente liquori?”  
“Niente liquori.” Afferma il ragazzo. “Solo birra e vino.”  
“Okay,” dice Louis dolcemente, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Harry. Afferra il morbido cotone della camicia bianca del riccio nei suoi pugni. “Puoi… puoi per favore non bere stasera? Se per te va bene, ovviamente. Mi sento un po’ egoista a chiedertelo, ma non voglio essere l’unico che-”  
Harry lo interrompe con un dolce bacio sulle labbra, stringendo il suo viso tra le sue grandi mani.  
“Non avevo intenzione di farlo, Lou,” dice Harry serio, con i pollici che sfiorano i suoi zigomi mentre lo guarda negli occhi.  
Le spalle di Louis si rilassano e il nodo nel suo stomaco si dissolve  
“Non volevi?”  
“Assolutamente no,” afferma Harry. “Sarebbe strano anche per me. Bere con te al mio fianco. Neanche io sono pronto per una cosa del genere, credimi.”  
“Non ci avevo pensato,” ammette Louis. “Diciamo che sarebbe un problema anche per te.”  
“Sì,” dice Harry piano. “Voglio dire, non allo stesso tuo livello, ovviamente, ma... sì.”  
“Mi dispiace, Haz,” Louis si scusa, spostando un ricciolo dietro l'orecchio di Harry. “Per essere andato nel panico e non avertene parlato prima. Sto cercando di cambiare questo mio lato, so che devo parlarti di tutto e ci riuscirò.”  
“Ehi, non è colpa tua,” lo rassicura Harry. “Avrei dovuto dirti che non avevo intenzione di bere quando ne abbiamo parlato stamattina. Ma ho dato per scontato che lo avresti capito. Anche a me dispiace, piccolo.”  
“Guardaci mentre parliamo tranquillamente come due persone adulte e risolviamo in principio le cose,” sorride Louis. “Meglio tardi che mai, giusto?”  
“Giusto,” Harry annuisce.  
“Grazie,” dice Louis, baciando le labbra di Harry. “Per essere sempre così solidale con me.”  
“Non devi ringraziarmi,” Harry gli sorride di rimando. “Sei pronto a farlo, allora?”  
Louis annuisce e Harry intreccia le loro dita insieme, iniziando a guidarlo lungo il marciapiede verso il ristorante.  
“Aspetta!” Esclama Louis all'improvviso, fermandosi sui suoi passi e tirando a sé Harry. “Ho dimenticato di dire una cosa.”  
“Cos-”  
Louis si alza in punta di piedi, sigillando le labbra su quelle di Harry, baciandolo con fermezza. Harry sussulta sorpreso e poi geme piano quando Louis fa fuoriuscire la sua lingua in modo seducente, leccando il labbro inferiore del riccio per poi infilarla all’interno della sua bocca, facendo scontrare le loro lingue in una danza lasciva. Prima che Harry possa reagire pienamente a quei movimenti languidi, Louis si allontana, ridacchiando per l’espressione un po’ stordita di Harry.  
“Ti amo piccolo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io,” risponde Harry, pizzicando con le dita il suo naso.  
Si guardano l’un l’altro per un istante prima che Harry si chini per un altro bacio. Louis lo schiva con una risata ed inizia a trascinarlo lungo il marciapiede.  
“Harold, contieniti. Siamo in _pubblico_. E faremo tardi, andiamo.”  
“Sei un fottuto provocatore,” borbotta Harry con affetto, trascinando i piedi. “E non sai nemmeno dove dobbiamo andare.”  
“Fammi strada, allora.” Dice Louis, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia. “Dovresti essere la mia guida turistica questa settimana, dopo tutto. Quindi guidami pure, Styles, ho fame.”  
Harry ride anche mentre alza gli occhi al cielo, facendo oscillare le loro mani unite mentre camminano.  
“Berkley è proprio in fondo a questa strada,” dice Harry, gesticolando con la mano libera. “A Ed dispiace molto non poter essere presente stasera, comunque. Ma doveva lavorare.”  
“Va bene,” risponde Louis. “Alla fine tu non sapevi nemmeno che sarei venuto questa settimana, comunque. Se non riuscirò ad incontrarlo durante questa breve permanenza, lo farò la prossima volta, si?”  
“Mi sembra perfetto,” dice Harry con un sorriso, le sue fossette che gli incidono profondi crateri sulle guance.  
Il sorriso non lascia la faccia di Harry nemmeno per un secondo mentre continuano a passeggiare sul marciapiede, mano nella mano.  
“Perché sorridi così, piccolo?” Chiede Louis.  
“Sono solo felice,” risponde Harry. “Io… okay, questo è fottutamente sdolcinato, mi dispiace, ma non riesco a credere che tu sia davvero qui a Boston e che stia per incontrare i miei amici e che posso presentarti come il mio _ragazzo_ e… smetterò di sproloquiare perché siamo arrivati.”  
Louis alza gli occhi. Il ristorante sembra piuttosto modesto, un cartellone con lettere d’argento ed un semplice logo di un hamburger è posto sopra la porta, in uno spazio ristretto. C’è un piccolo patio con alcuni tavoli; una manciata di persone sono sedute fuori, sfidando l’aria serale primaverile leggermente fresca, ridendo e passandosi caraffe di birra in giro. Gli occhi di Louis si allargano quando nota le dimensioni degli hamburger e delle montagne di patatine fritte e anelli di cipolla. Il suo stomaco brontola.  
“Anche io sono davvero felice di essere qui,” dice Louis dolcemente, stringendo la mano di Harry mentre salgono i due gradini che portano all'ingresso. “E non sei sdolcinato.”  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio.  
“Okay, sei fottutamente sdolcinato,” Louis ride. “Ma mi piaci proprio così come sei.”  
“Bene,” dice il riccio, baciandolo velocemente e poi aprendo la porta. “Ora, se conosco bene Jade, e la conosco come le mie tasche, lei sarà già…”  
“Harry!”  
“Ecco,” Harry dice con una risata mentre saluta due ragazze sedute in un tavolino proprio di fronte allo spazio aperto della cucina. Louis le riconosce immediatamente dalle foto che gli ha fatto vedere il suo fidanzato. “Seriamente, piccolo, non ho mai incontrato una persona più puntuale di lei nella mia vita. Mi batte sempre.”  
“Hai trovato qualcuno più precisino di te,” osserva Louis mentre Harry lo conduce verso il tavolo dove sono sedute le ragazze. “Non mi meraviglia che ti piaccia così tanto.”  
“È esattamente quello che Leigh-Anne ha detto la sera in cui l’ho incontrata.”  
“Non c’è niente di sbagliato nell'essere elegantemente in ritardo, Harold.”  
“Ah, se lo dici tu,” risponde il riccio.  
“Ciao!” Cinguetta Jade, scivolando fuori dalla panca una volta arrivati al tavolo. Louis rimane un po’ indietro quando Harry si piega in avanti per baciarla sulla guancia.  
“Scusa, siamo leggermente ritardo,” si scusa Harry. “Siete qui da molto?”  
“Quindici minuti circa,” risponde Leigh-Anne con un sorriso caloroso.  
“Volevo solo essere sicura di riuscire a prendere un tavolo,” Jade si stringe nelle spalle. “Sai quanto si riempie questo posto. Ad ogni modo, hai intenzione di presentarmi o cosa?”  
La ragazza guarda Louis in attesa, un enorme sorriso sul suo bel viso.  
“Questo è Louis,” dice Harry con orgoglio, stringendogli la mano e tirandolo piano in avanti. “Il mio ragazzo.”  
Harry lo guarda con un sorriso a dir poco luminoso e Louis non può negare che un brivido gli sia risalito lungo tutta la spina dorsale nel sentire Harry dirlo ad alta voce.  
“Lou, loro sono Jade e Leigh-Anne.”  
“Ciao,” risponde un po’ timidamente, tendendo la mano verso Jade.  
“Oh, non essere ridicolo, Louis,” dice la ragazza, protendendosi verso di lui. “Io adoro abbracciare le persone. Ti posso abbracciare? Abbracciamoci.”  
Louis ride, lasciando andare la mano di Harry e accettando di buon grado il suo abbraccio. Lei lo stringe forte ed il giovane sente tutti i suoi nervi sciogliersi. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
“È così bello conoscerti finalmente,” dice con voce dolce. “Ho sentito tanto parlare di te.”  
“Oh, Dio,” borbotta Louis. “Prometti di non avercela con me?”  
“Per favore,” dice Jade, allontanandosi da lui e mettendo una mano sulla sua spalla. “Vorrei che tu avessi visto la mia reazione quando Harry mi ha mandato un messaggio venerdì dicendomi di non poter più venire alla maratona dei film di Nicholas Sparks perché era diretto a Charlottesville.”  
“Sembrava una capra urlante," aggiunge Leigh-Anne.  
“Harry,” Louis boccheggia drammaticamente, mettendo una mano sul suo petto. “Hai saltato la visione di ‘_Le pagine della nostra vita’_-”  
“E di _Dear John_,” interviene Jade.  
“E di _Dear John_ per me? Cazzo, devi amarmi davvero o qualcosa del genere!”  
“Sei ridicolo,” dice affettuosamente Harry, premendo un bacio gentile sulle sue labbra. “Voglio dire se fosse stato _Ho cercato il tuo nome_, forse sarebbe stata una storia diversa.”  
“Ne dubito,” ghigna Jade. “Ora vieni qui, che non ho ancora avuto il mio abbraccio.”  
Harry ride, abbracciando una Jade in attesa. Lei fa oscillare i loro corpi avanti e indietro, borbottando qualcosa nell’orecchio di Harry. Louis guarda verso Leigh-Anne mentre scivola sulla piccola panchina. Sente una momentanea fitta di desiderio quando vede le loro birre per lo più piene, ma svanisce quando Leigh-Anne gli sorride, roteando esageratamente gli occhi in direzione di Harry e Jade. Louis ridacchia.  
“Sono sempre così?”  
“Sì. Sono insopportabili,” ridacchia Leigh-Anne anche se i suoi occhi brillano di evidente affetto mentre osserva Jade e Harry che ancora si abbracciano. La ragazza prende un sorso della sua birra. “Non penseresti mai che si sono visti in classe appena qualche ora fa.”  
“Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di parlare prima,” protesta Jade. Lascia un bacio sulla guancia del riccio e poi scivola sulla panchina accanto alla sua ragazza. “Perché stamattina _qualcuno_ era in ritardo e non è arrivato a lezione fino a trenta secondi prima dell'inizio.”  
Jade guarda Harry con aria accusatoria. Harry arrossisce ed arriccia il naso, lanciando uno sguardo a Louis con la coda dell’occhio mentre si siede. Louis preme il pollice nella sua fossetta e gli lancia un occhiolino, prendendo casualmente il suo menù in modo da poter nascondere il suo ghigno compiaciuto dietro di esso. Il rossore di Harry si approfondisce sulle sue guance; senza dubbio ricorda come Louis è caduto in ginocchio proprio mentre il riccio stava per lasciare l’appartamento per andare a lezione.  
(“Buona giornata all’università, piccolo,” ha detto Louis in modo civettuolo, guardando Harry attraverso le lunghe ciglia e cercando la fibbia della cintura. “Impara molto.”)  
“Il, ah- il bus era... era in ritardo questa mattina,” Harry si agita, le sue guance ora sono rosse come due pomodori maturi. “E c’era una lunga attesa al bar.”  
“Uh-huh,” dice Jade incredula, un ghigno tirando le labbra. “Certo, Harry.”  
“Allora, cosa c'è di buono da mangiare qui, signore?” Mormora Louis, intromettendosi per togliere dall’imbarazzo il suo fidanzato. “Haz mi ha detto qualcosa a proposito dei loro frappè. Dice che sono buonissimi. Quindi… sono davvero così buoni come dice?”  
“Quello con gli Oreo viene letteralmente accompagnato da un’enorme quantità di mini-Oreo su di esso. È la cosa più buona del mondo.” Dice Jade, gli occhi ancora scintillanti di divertimento.  
“Perfetto,” Louis sorride. “Penso che lo prenderò.”  
  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  
  
“Oh mio Dio, sono pieno come un uovo,” geme Louis, appoggiandosi allo schienale della panca e dandosi una pacca sullo stomaco. Osserva gli avanzi del loro pasto e poi afferra l’ultima delle patate fritte al cheddar e bacon. “Eppure... non riesco a smettere. È tutto troppo fottutamente buono.”  
“Lo so, vero?” Concorda Jade, acciuffando una delle patate dolci spolverata di zucchero e cannella dal piatto al centro del tavolo. “I migliori hamburger di sempre.”  
“Dovremo continuare a venire qui, piccolo,” dice Louis, rivolgendosi a Harry. “Devo provare ogni hamburger sul menu.”  
“Va bene per me,” dice Harry felice, facendo roteare la cannuccia nei resti del suo frappè alla nutella ormai sciolto. “Anche io devo ancora assaggiare tutti i loro frappè.” Harry espira rumorosamente, allontanando il bicchiere da lui. “Ugh, basta così. Sono a tanto così dallo sbottonarmi i jeans.”  
Louis osserva il bicchiere di Harry, mordendosi il labbro. Dopo un momento, allunga una mano e fa scivolare il bicchiere del riccio verso di lui; Harry lo guarda con un sorriso divertito sul volto.  
“Pensavo avessi detto di essere pieno?”  
“È un frappè alla nutella, Harold,” dice Louis con aria arcigna. “C’è sempre spazio per il frappè alla nutella. Ne vale la pena. Puoi semplicemente farmi rotolare fino a casa.”  
“Suona bene,” ride Harry, premendo un bacio sulla sua tempia.  
“Dio, siete davvero disgustosi,” scherza Leigh-Anne, svuotando il suo bicchiere di birra.  
“I più disgustosi,” concorda Harry con un sorrisetto, stringendo la coscia di Louis sotto il tavolo. Scivola fuori dal suo posto. “Vado in bagno e poi mi occupo del conto. Va tutto bene?”  
Louis annuisce, bevendo rumorosamente gli ultimi rimasugli del frappè mentre il riccio si dirige nella stretta sala verso il bagno degli uomini. Finisce il frappè, mettendo poi il bicchiere da parte mentre sorride alle ragazze.  
“Ehi, grazie per essere venute stasera,” dice Louis seriamente. “Voi ragazzi significate così tanto per Haz, quindi sono davvero contento del fatto che siamo riusciti a passare del tempo insieme.”  
“Non potevamo di certo mancare,” Leigh-Anne risponde con un sorriso. “Non stavo scherzando prima quando ho detto che Jade emetteva versi simili a quelli di una capra quando ha scoperto che Harry stava vedendo da te.”  
“Oh sta’ zitta, ero euforica,” dice Jade, colpendo affettuosamente la sua ragazza. “Gli sei mancato così tanto, Louis. Sono così felice che abbiate finalmente risolto tutti i vostri problemi.”  
“Anch’io,” risponde Louis con un sospiro, spostandosi i capelli di lato. “Sono così fortunato ad averlo.”  
“Non c’è bisogno che io ti faccia quel discorsetto da migliore amica, non è vero?” Chiede Jade, socchiudendo gli occhi scherzosamente.  
“Dio, no.” Louis ride. “Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo andare mai più.”  
“Bene,” annuisce Jade. “Perché mi piaci, Louis, ma non esiterei a prenderti a calci in culo.”  
“Ci credo,” dice Louis seriamente. “Però ho un favore da chiedervi, ragazze?”  
“Ooh, sono curiosa,” dice Leigh-Anne, infilando le dita in quelle di Jade.  
Louis scruta il corridoio, assicurandosi che Harry non stia tornando.  
“Voglio portare Harry fuori a cena domani,” spiega. “Per il nostro primo appuntamento.”  
“Awwww!” Mormora Jade.  
“Non abbiamo mai avuto un vero e proprio appuntamento prima d’ora,” continua Louis timidamente. “Quindi voglio fare qualcosa di carino per lui, sì? Ma non sono mai stato a Boston, quindi non so dove andare. Ho trascorso interi pomeriggi a cercare qualche bel posto su Yelp, ma sai che le recensioni quasi sempre sono poco affidabili, quindi preferirei ricevere una raccomandazione personale. Qualche idea?”  
Jade batte le unghie perfettamente curate sul tavolo mentre guarda Leigh-Anne.  
“Al Top of the Hub?”  
“Ma è così turistico,” risponde Leigh-Anne, arricciando il naso. “Inoltre, dovrebbero indossare giacche e cravatte.”  
“Sì, hai ragione,” concorda Jade. “Troppo per un primo appuntamento.” Si gira e guarda Louis, indicandolo. “Ma sarebbe un ottimo posto per trascorrere un anniversario. Si affaccia su tutta la città ed è super romantico. Ricordatelo.”  
“Top of the Hub,” dice Louis, toccando la sua tempia. “Capito.”  
“Ooh, ci sono!” Esclama Leigh-Anne, con occhi luminosi. “Che ne dici di farli andare in quel ristorante asiatico dove siamo state qualche settimana fa? Quello con il menù degustazione?”  
“Oh, sì!” Dice Jade. “Myers e Chang. Sarebbe perfetto.”  
“Harry adora il cibo asiatico,” mormora Louis, tirando fuori il cellulare per cercare su Google il ristorante in questione. “Ci è già stato prima d’ora?”  
“Non credo,” dice Jade. “Noi due siamo state lì solo una volta. Non ho mai sentito Harry menzionare questo posto prima e, per com’è fatto, sicuramente ne avrebbe parlato se ci fosse stato. Si è lamentato per settimane del fatto di non aver trovato un buon ristorante cinese.”  
“Quindi il cibo è buono?”  
“Fottutamente buono. Il capo chef ha partecipato a _Top Chef_ alcune stagioni fa,” spiega Leigh-Anne. “E preparano un menù speciale apposta per gli appuntamenti il lunedì e il martedì-”  
“Avrai sicuramente bisogno di una prenotazione,” interviene Jade. “Non è un posto stravagante, ma non è molto grande.”  
“Va bene,” dice Louis, studiando il sito web. “Oh, fantastico, puoi prenotare online. Avvisatemi se lo vedete tornare, sì?”  
Jade annuisce in modo cospiratorio, sorridendogli. Louis clicca sulla scheda delle prenotazioni, i suoi pollici volano sullo schermo del telefono mentre immette le informazioni di contatto, premendo il pulsante di ricerca.  
“Dio, il loro barbecue coreano è buono da morire,” sospira malinconicamente Leigh-Anne. “Amore, dobbiamo tornarci presto.”  
“Ho trovato un tavolo per le 6:30,” dice Louis, facendo un gran respiro mentre preme il pulsante di conferma e posiziona il telefono sul tavolo. “Voi due siete fantastiche, grazie.”  
“Yaaaaay!” Applaude Jade. “Oh, sarà meraviglioso.”  
“Cosa sarà meraviglioso?” Chiede Harry, scivolando di nuovo accanto a Louis, con il loro conto tra le mani.  
“Oh, Louis ci stava solo dicendo che di sicurò verrà ad una delle nostre serate karaoke quando tornerà a trovarci,” dice Jade calma.  
“È ora di iniziare a tirare di nuovo fuori la Sandy che è in te, Haz,” aggiunge Louis. “Dopo tutto, abbiamo una reputazione da difendere.”  
“Cazzo sì, dobbiamo farlo,” dice Harry, dando un’occhiata al conto e allungando la mano verso il portafoglio. “Vinceremo sicuramente la serata di karaoke.”  
Jade fa l’occhiolino a Louis e lui le sorride.  
“Facciamo a metà, va bene?” Chiede Harry, passando l’assegno a Jade dopo aver messo la sua carta di credito nella sottile cartella nera.  
“Perfetto,” risponde la ragazza, facendo scivolare anche la sua carta di credito insieme a quella di Harry e posizionando la cartella in fondo al tavolo per la cameriera.  
Louis cerca il suo portafoglio, ma Harry lo ferma, toccandogli leggermente il polso.  
“Ci penso io.”  
“Haz,” protesta Louis. “Non è necessario, posso-”  
“Ma lo voglio,” afferma semplicemente il riccio, baciando delicatamente le labbra di Louis, poi lo guarda implorante, ed i suoi occhi verdi scintillano mentre gli tocca la punta del naso. “Va bene? Ti lascerò pagare per me la prossima volta che andremo da qualche parte.”  
Louis lo fissa per un momento, ed il suo cuore si gonfia d’amore per questo ragazzo, il _suo_ bellissimo e meraviglioso ragazzo. Pensa alla prenotazione per la cena che ha appena fatto per domani e sorride, decidendo di voler rendere il tutto speciale. Dovrà essere una serata che Harry non dimenticherà mai.  
“Oh, vedrai che ci sarà una prossima volta,” dice Louis, unendo il suo braccio a quello di Harry e toccandogli affettuosamente la spalla. “E sarà bellissima.”  
  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  
  
  
Tutti e quattro prendono insieme la metropolitana per tornare al campus della Boston University, e le ragazze scelgono di passare la notte nell’appartamento di Jade. (“La mia coinquilina mi sta facendo un po’ impazzire dal momento che si sta esercitando per l’esame finale di violino,” ha spiegato Leigh-Anne. “La amo, ma se ascolto Canon in D ancora una volta, finirò con l’impazzire.”) Si salutano quindi fuori dall'edificio di Harry, il quale sorride soddisfatto mentre entrambe le ragazze abbracciano Louis stretto.  
“Beh, penso che si possa tranquillamente dire che ti hanno amato,” dice Harry felice mentre lui e Louis entrano nella hall del suo condominio studentesco. Preme il pulsante di chiamata per l’ascensore e la porta si apre immediatamente.  
“Anche io le ho amate,” risponde Louis mentre entrano. “Mi sono divertito così tanto stasera, Hazza, grazie. La cena è stata fantastica.”  
Harry preme il pulsante per il suo piano e Louis gli si avvicina da dietro, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita e premendogli un bacio sulla spalla. Harry sospira e sprofonda contro di lui mentre l’ascensore prende vita, portandoli fino al sesto piano.  
“Prego,” dice Harry, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Louis e baciando la sua tempia. “Quando vuoi. È… è andato tutto bene?”  
“Posso dire di sì, sono stato davvero bene.” Riflette Louis, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Harry.  
“Si?”  
“Voglio dire, ci sono stati un paio di momenti in cui mi è davvero mancato avere una birra ad accompagnare il mio hamburger,” dice Louis onestamente. “Ma i frappè hanno più che compensato quella mancanza.”  
“Sono davvero orgoglioso di te, Lou,” dice Harry, stringendogli le mani.  
Harry sente Louis sorridere quando quest’ultimo si strofina contro il suo collo.  
“Anche io sono orgoglioso di me.”  
L’ascensore si ferma e le porte si aprono con un sonoro _ding_. Harry si allontana con riluttanza dall’abbraccio di Louis, mantenendo ancora una mano aggrovigliata alla sua mentre escono.  
“Hai molto da studiare?” Chiede Louis mentre percorrono il corridoio fino al suo appartamento.  
“Un po’,” risponde Harry, estraendo le chiavi dalla tasca. Sblocca la porta e la apre, accendendo le luci mentre entrano. “Devo solo ripassare i miei appunti per la lezione di anatomia per circa ... un’ora o giù di lì? Poi possiamo guardare un film o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Sì, possiamo farlo,” risponde Louis, gli occhi che si increspano agli angoli mentre sorride. Preme un bacio dolce sulle labbra di Harry. “O qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis gli fa l’occhiolino e poi gli stringe un fianco mentre gli passa davanti per tornare in camera da letto. Harry ride mentre si toglie gli stivali, allineandoli ordinatamente vicino alla porta. Si dirige verso il divano, sprofondando in mezzo ai cuscini con un sospiro. Prende poi lo zaino, che è appoggiato sul pavimento accanto al tavolino, ed estrae il suo laptop ed il libro di anatomia. Afferrando gli occhiali dalla tasca anteriore dello zaino, se li fa scivolare sul naso e accende il computer.  
Mentre sfoglia il capitolo del sistema circolatorio nel suo libro di testo, Louis ritorna nella stanza e si getta dall’altra parte del divano, appoggiando i piedi contro la coscia di Harry. Il riccio lo guarda, ed il suo membro si contrae alla vista di Louis con indosso solo una delle t-shirt logore di Harry ed un paio di boxer blu.  
“Non hai delle magliette tue?”  
“Mi piacciono di più le tue,” replica Louis maliziosamente, il colletto oversize che gli scivola sulla spalla. “C’è qualche problema?”  
“No,” risponde Harry, deglutendo a fatica.  
“Bene,” sorride Louis. “Ti dispiace se accendo la TV?”  
“Uhm, sì, certo... Voglio dire, fai pure,” tossisce il riccio, con la gola improvvisamente asciutta. Aggrotta la fronte e cerca di concentrarsi sui diagrammi del sistema circolatorio, anche se non può fare a meno di appoggiare una mano sulla caviglia di Louis e passare dolcemente il pollice sopra l’osso delicato e sporgente. “Ho registrato _Dancing with the Stars_ per te.”  
“Aw, grazie, piccolo,” dice Louis, accendendo la TV e premendo il pulsante di riproduzione del DVR. Scava con la punta del piede nella coscia di Harry. “Non sarò una distrazione?”  
“Voglio dire, ovvio che lo sarai,” sorride Harry, la sua mano che sfiora il muscolo nudo del polpaccio di Louis. “Ma di certo non perché stai guardando la TV.”  
“Studia, Harold,” ordina Louis, con un sorrisetto timido sulla sua faccia. “Mi stai distraendo dalle stelle della tv che imparano a ballare.”  
“Beh, mi scusi, Lewis,” Harry borbotta, aggiustandosi gli occhiali e tornando al suo libro di testo. “Mi dispiace tanto.”  
Dopo ciò, rimangono seduti in un confortabile silenzio, ed il ronzio della TV che è l’unico suono che si sente nella stanza per lungo tempo; Harry si alterna tra l’organizzare gli appunti sul suo laptop ed il continuare a tracciare cerchi concentrici su e giù lungo lo stinco di Louis, mentre ripete silenziosamente tutti gli apparati e le funzioni del sistema circolatorio, impregnandoli nella sua memoria. Ad un certo punto, lancia un’occhiata a Louis, solo per scoprire che il ragazzo lo sta già guardando a sua volta, con un lieve sorriso sul viso.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Harry dopo un momento.  
“Sei così sexy quando indossi gli occhiali,” mormora Louis.  
Harry sente il calore affluire sulle sue guance, non ancora abituato a Louis che lo ammira così apertamente.  
“Non è vero,” dice timidamente, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
“Invece si,” afferma Louis, con voce sommessa. “L’ho sempre pensato.”  
“Beh, e tu invece sei sempre così sexy quando indossi i miei vestiti,” dice Harry piano, stringendo il polpaccio di Louis.  
Le guance del castano si colorano di un rosso acceso mentre sospira piano, mordendosi il labbro. I suoi occhi si chiudono mentre la mano di Harry scivola dolcemente lungo la sua gamba. Quando poi li riapre, le sue pupille sono dilatate, i suoi occhi di solito di un azzurro intenso ora sono di un blu notte. L’aria tra loro sembra scoppiettare di elettricità mentre si guardano intensamente; Harry si sente come se lava bollente stesse attraversando il suo flusso sanguigno. Dopo un lungo momento, Louis spezza la tensione colpendo di nuovo la coscia del riccio con la punta del piede, con un ghigno furbo che gli esplode in faccia.  
“Dovresti studiare, Harold,” lo ammonisce Louis, riportando la sua attenzione sulla televisione.  
“Studiare, si,” ride Harry, guardando di nuovo il suo libro di testo, cercando di trovare il punto in cui era arrivato.  
Dopo quindici minuti, Louis preme pausa sul DVR e spegne la televisione.  
“Ehi Haz?”  
“Sì, piccolo?”  
“Verresti ad un appuntamento con me domani sera?”  
“Un appuntamento?” Ripete il riccio, con un ghigno sul volto.  
“Sì, un appuntamento,” Louis ridacchia. “Uno vero. Una serata in cui siamo soltanto noi due e nessun altro. Un appuntamento in cui entrambi sappiamo che è un appuntamento.”  
Harry chiude il suo laptop e lo poggia sul tavolino, insieme al suo libro di testo.  
“Vuoi avere un appuntamento con me?” Chiede Harry, strisciando piano a carponi sul corpo di Louis.  
“Si, lo voglio,” dice Louis mentre si solleva sui gomiti, i suoi occhi blu scintillanti. “Dici di volermi corteggiare e va bene, ma voglio farlo anche io. Voglio portarti in un bellissimo ristorante e cenare al lume di candela con vino e buon cibo. Beh, forse meglio niente vino. Ma sai cosa intendo.”  
Harry annuisce, il suo sorriso minaccia di spaccargli il viso in due.  
“Quindi è un sì?” Chiede Louis, infilando un dito nella collana di Harry e tirandolo giù delicatamente. Le gambe del castano si aprono mentre il riccio si sistema tra di esse, unendo i loro corpi.  
“Sì.” Afferma Harry, il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto mentre fa strusciare i fianchi contro quelli di Louis, ed il suo cazzo pulsa quando sente l’erezione del ragazzo ingrossarsi contro di lui. Louis emette un piccolo sussulto, le sue dita stringono la presa sulla sua collana. “Mi piacerebbe andare ad un appuntamento con te, piccolo.”  
“È un appuntamento allora,” respira Louis, proprio prima di unire le loro labbra.  
Il bacio è subito infuocato, le loro labbra scivolano insieme bramose e le loro lingue sono calde e impazienti quando si incontrano. Le mani di Louis volano tra i suoi ricci e Harry geme mentre inizia a tirarli delicatamente. La mano di Harry scivola lungo il fianco di Louis, stringendo la curva del suo sedere prima di farla scivolare sotto la sua coscia muscolosa, sollevando la gamba del castano per far sì che la agganci attorno alla sua vita.  
“Non dovresti,” ansima Louis tra i baci febbrili. “Non dovresti studiare?”  
“Oh, ma sto studiando,” dice Harry compiaciuto. Fa scorrere la lingua lungo la colonna della gola di Louis, succhiando un lembo di pelle proprio dove il suo battito è visibilmente martellante. “Questa è la vena giugulare.” Sposta la bocca dall’altra parte, succhiando un livido anche lì. “Arteria carotidea.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” Louis ride ma subito dopo la sua risata si trasforma in un gemito mentre spinge il bacino contro quello di Harry.  
Il riccio preme baci lungo la clavicola prominente di Louis e poi mordicchia la pelle proprio sotto di essa.  
“Arteria succlavia.”  
“Piccolo,” sospira Louis, una mano che si intrufola sotto il colletto aperto della camicia di Harry e scivola sulla sua spalla.  
Harry rabbrividisce sotto il suo tocco, arretrando leggermente sulle sue ginocchia. Preme due rapidi baci sul petto di Louis, sorridendogli mentre lo fa.  
“Aorta. Cuore.”  
“Li conosco questi,” Louis sorride, premendo un dito nella sua fossetta.  
Harry gli fa l’occhiolino, mordicchiando il suo dito per poi scivolare ulteriormente verso il basso, alzando la camicia (_sua_) di Louis, esponendo così il suo stomaco tonico ma morbido. Preme il naso contro la pelle dorata, inspirando il profumo di Louis mentre preme un bacio delicato proprio sopra l’ombelico. Sorridendo maliziosamente, Harry soffia una pernacchia sulla sua pancia.  
“Harry!” Ridacchia Louis, contorcendosi sotto di lui. “Mi fai il solletico!”  
“Arteria renale.”  
Harry lecca poi piano l’anca del giovane, e subito Louis smette di ridere per rilasciare un dolce gemito.  
“Vena iliaca.”  
Harry apprezza davvero tanto il modo in cui il cazzo di Louis si sta ingrossando sempre più contro il sottile cotone dei suoi boxer, i quali si sono bagnati leggermente, ma lo ignora completamente; invece, scivola più in basso tra le sue cosce. Un lamento sfugge alle labbra di Louis.  
“Pazienza, piccolo,” mormora Harry contro la pelle morbida della sua coscia. “Mi hai detto di studiare. Sto studiando.”  
Harry tira l’epidermide delicata della parte interna della coscia di Louis tra i denti e succhia forte. Louis impreca a gran voce, gettando la testa contro il cuscino.  
“Arteria femorale,” dice dolcemente Harry, cercando di lenire il livido con la lingua. Passa all’altra coscia di Louis e ripete l’azione. “Vena femorale. Sapevi che le arterie e le vene si trovano su diversi lati del corpo?”  
“No, non lo sapevo,” digrigna Louis a denti stretti. “Gesù Cristo, Haz.”  
Harry emette una risata mentre trascina la lingua sulla coscia di Louis, baciando la piega dell’inguine attraverso la morbida biancheria intima. Preme il palmo della sua mano sul suo membro palpitante attraverso i jeans mentre finalmente, _finalmente_, fa scivolare all’ingiù le mutande di Louis, liberando il suo cazzo, che colpisce il suo stomaco con un rumore bagnato. Gli viene l’acquolina in bocca alla sola vista.  
“Questo è il mio preferito, però,” mormora il riccio, con le dita che circondano la base del cazzo di Louis e lo stringono.  
“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis canta disperatamente. “Per favore fai _qualcosa_. Merda.”  
Harry lecca piano la spessa vena nella parte inferiore del membro di Louis, il quale impreca a gran voce.  
“Vena dorsale.”  
“Come un fottuto delfino?” Ansima Louis, inclinando i fianchi mentre Harry lo lecca di nuovo.  
“Come un fottuto delfino,” ride Harry, attorcigliando la lingua intorno alla base per poi salire, succhiando la punta del cazzo di Louis nella sua bocca, il sapore del liquido pre-seminale salato sulla lingua.  
Louis geme forte, la sua mano va immediatamente ad aggrovigliarsi nei riccioli di Harry mentre lui lo prende sempre più a fondo. Harry va su e giù alcune volte, appiattendo la lingua contro la vena sensibile prima di allontanare la bocca, asciugandosi le labbra. Louis sussurra per la perdita.  
“Cosa ne pensi, piccolo,” chiede Harry timidamente, inarcando un sopracciglio e pompando piano il cazzo di Louis con la mano. Si toglie gli occhiali con l’altra mano, gettandoli sul tavolino. “Devo continuare a studiare?”  
“Cazzo, no, no, no, sei eccezionale,” geme Louis, spingendo i fianchi in contemporanea con i movimenti di Harry. “Passerai di sicuro, ora rimetti la tua bocca su di me, _per favore._”  
Harry non deve farselo ripetere due volte.  
  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tesoro, sono a casa.” Dice Harry mentre apre la porta. Si toglie lo zaino dalle spalle e lo lancia sul divano. Aggrotta le sopracciglia quando non incontra altro che il silenzio.  
“Lou?” Chiama, tornando in camera da letto.  
Anch’essa è vuota.  
Harry mette il broncio mentre estrae il telefono, sfogliando la sua chat con Louis e digitando un messaggio.  
  
**Non sei a casa. :( Pensavo avessimo un appuntamento?**  
  
I tre punti che indicano che Louis sta scrivendo appaiono quasi immediatamente. Il telefono di Harry ronza nella sua mano quando arriva la risposta di Louis.  
  
**Che tipo di appuntamento sarebbe se non ti venissi a prendere?**  
  
Harry sorride, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, completamente affascinato da quanto seriamente Louis avesse preso questa faccenda dell’appuntamento. Il suo telefono ronza di nuovo, tre volte di seguito.  
  
**Onestamente, Harold.**  
**Arrivo tra mezz’ora, comunque.**  
**Indossa qualcosa di carino, piccolo ;-)**  
  
Harry si avvicina al suo comodino e collega il telefono agli altoparlanti, scorrendo tra le sue playlist e premendo il pulsante dell’ordine casuale sulla sua playlist ‘Canzoni Sexy Per Prepararsi.’ Mentre i primi accordi della chitarra di apertura di ‘Edge of Seventeen’ risuonano dagli altoparlanti, si siede sul bordo del letto, togliendosi gli stivali. Appoggiando il portafogli sul letto, si libera dei suoi skinny strappati e poi li lancia nella cesta, insieme alla maglietta. Afferra il suo paio più bello (e stretto) di skinny neri dal suo comodino e li indossa, saltellando un po’ mentre cerca di far scivolare il denim lungo le sue cosce.  
“Ooh, baby, ooh. Ooh,” canta Harry mentre chiude la cerniera e si abbottona i jeans.  
Si avvicina al suo armadio, aprendo la porta. Pizzicandosi il labbro inferiore con l’indice e il pollice, studia le sue camicie, da quelle più semplici che indossa quotidianamente fino all’ampia varietà dalle stampe più audaci che ha integrato di recente nel suo guardaroba.  
_Cosa indosso?_  
Ignora immediatamente quelle semplici, trovandole non abbastanza speciali per l’occasione. Arriccia il naso verso quelle a stampa scozzese, ritenendole troppo pesanti per il tardo clima primaverile. Dopo un lungo momento, afferra una camicetta nera decorata con piume color salmone. Facendola scorrere sulle sue spalle, studia il suo riflesso nello specchio mentre la abbottona. Si liscia la camicia sul petto, inclinando la testa di lato in contemplazione. Alla fine, scuote la testa, slacciando i bottoni e scrollandosi di dosso la camicia.  
Non gli sembra adatta.  
La appende di nuovo al suo posto ed inizia a passare in rassegna le sue camicette stampate. Scarta subito quella con stampa leopardata bianca e nera perché è in vena di mettere qualcosa di più colorato; fa lo stesso per quella bianca con sopra disegnate delle piccole gocce nere di quello che sembra inchiostro. (Per non parlare del fatto che è abbastanza certo che Louis di sicuro lo avrebbe preso in giro dicendo che quelle macchie sembrano spermatozoi, cosa che, ammettiamolo, è vera in un certo senso.) Esclude la camicia nera trasparente con fiori rossi, decidendo che è un po’ troppo per un primo appuntamento, mentre quella blu con cuori bianchi è troppo scontata. La camicia hawaiana blu, verde e viola è troppo appariscente, quella floreale marrone non lo è abbastanza e Louis ha già visto la sua camicia con stampa a stelle. Harry emette un piccolo grugnito di frustrazione, eliminando le sue camicie una per una.  
Sta per tornare ad indossare la stupida camicia con le piume, poiché è stata quella che ha scelto di primo istinto e tutto, quando un lampo di rosa brillante attira la sua attenzione.  
_Oh._  
Harry afferra la camicetta rosa a pois bianchi, esitando leggermente prima di toglierla dal gancio, il liscio cotone morbido tra le mani.  
L’ha comprata un paio di mesi fa; è rimasta intatta ed appesa nel suo armadio da allora, nonostante il fatto che la adori assolutamente. Il rosa è davvero audace e piuttosto azzardato, un azzardo che non ha ancora avuto la prontezza di fare.  
Fino a stasera.  
All’improvviso, Harry capisce dal profondo che questa è _la_ camicia, che probabilmente la stava conservando per una serata come questa senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
La indossa quindi, lasciando aperti i due bottoni in alto e arrotolando ciascuna delle maniche, fermandole appena sopra i gomiti. Torna allo specchio e ammira il suo riflesso, sorridendo soddisfatto. Il taglio ampio della camicetta è in perfetto contrasto con i jeans attillati, e il rosa si adatta perfettamente al tono della sua pelle, rendendo i suoi occhi più verdi.  
_Louis ha detto di indossare qualcosa di carino. E _questa_ è carina._  
Harry canticchia la fine di ‘Love on Top’ mentre si avvicina al suo armadio. Afferra un paio di stivali Chelsea neri con tacco, sedendosi poi sul bordo del letto per indossarli. Si dirige in bagno, dove si lava i denti e si spruzza un po’ di acqua di colonia. Infine, afferra un tubetto di burro cacao al gusto di lampone, applicandolo con cura sulle labbra. Le stringe insieme quando ha finito per uniformare il colore, sorridendo allo specchio mentre ringrazia mentalmente Joey Tribbiani per questo consiglio sui primi appuntamenti. Sposta i capelli in avanti, scompigliando piano i riccioli e poi tirando indietro la testa, attorcigliando piano con le dita le punte una volta che sono a posto.  
“Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,” canta Harry mentre torna in camera da letto per prendere il portafoglio e il telefono. Si infila il portafoglio nella tasca posteriore. “Scusa tanto, Katy,” mormora contro il telefono mentre lo estrae dalle casse e spegne la musica, mettendolo in tasca dopo aver controllato l’ora. Le farfalle stanno scatenando una tempesta nel suo stomaco.  
Louis dovrebbe essere qui da un momento all’altro.  
Harry cammina per il salotto, riordinando nervosamente in giro, cercando di calmare i nervi. Afferra il telecomando finito tra i cuscini del divano e lo posiziona sul tavolino. Mentre sta raddrizzando la piccola pila di libri, bussano alla porta. Fa un respiro profondo e sorride mentre si liscia la camicia sul petto e si aggiusta ancora una volta i capelli.  
_Eccoci qui._  
Si avvicina alla porta e la apre, e subito i polmoni smettono di pompare aria.  
“Ciao,” sorride Louis, stringendo un mazzo di margherite gerbera rosa brillante.  
“Ciao,” risponde Harry senza fiato, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi.  
Indossa jeans neri attillati, arrotolati alle caviglie, ed una camicia blu scuro che in qualche modo rende i suoi occhi azzurri ancora più luminosi. La camicia è lasciata aperta, e sotto indossa una maglietta nera che lascia quasi scoperte le sue clavicole sporgenti. Il taglio sottile della maglietta mette perfettamente in risalto tutte le sue curve, sottolineando la sua vita sottile. I suoi capelli sono stati tirati indietro da un po’ di gel ma ricadono comunque morbidamente sulla sua fronte; si è chiaramente rasato quella mattina, dal momento che le sue guance sono lisce e morbide, ed un piccolo raggio del sole pomeridiano delle cinque le colpisce piano, servendo solo a evidenziare la nitidezza degli zigomi e della pelle dorata.  
Harry non riesce a credere che quel ragazzo sia _suo._  
Louis fa un passo indietro, i suoi occhi si spalancano e scivolano su e giù lungo tutto il corpo di Harry in modo apprezzabile mentre emette un fischio basso.  
“Wow,” mormora. “Sei così-”  
“Rosa?” Offre Harry timidamente.  
“Mozzafiato,” lo corregge Louis. “Assolutamente fantastico, Harry. Solo... wow.”  
“Lo hai già detto,” si pavoneggia Harry, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, gli occhi di Louis che seguono il movimento.  
“Sì, beh,” sorride il giovane, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. “Sono quasi a corto di parole in questo momento, piccolo.”  
Si guardano per qualche istante prima che Louis sorrida vivacemente e scuota la testa, apparentemente tornando in sé.  
“Ho preso questi per te,” dice, entrando all’interno dell’appartamento e offrendo a Harry le margherite. “Stavo per prenderti delle rose ma poi ho visto queste e solo... mi hanno ricordato un sacco te.”  
“Sono bellissime, Lou.” Dice Harry mentre le afferra. “Grazie.”  
“Si abbinano alla tua camicia.” Osserva Louis.  
Harry ride ad alta voce.  
“Si, vero?”  
Il riccio attira Louis verso di sé per i fianchi, abbassandosi per un dargli un bacio. Louis lo ferma però, premendo una mano sulla pelle nuda del petto esposto dai bottoni aperti della camicia.  
“Harold,” ansima Louis con finta offesa. “Baciarsi prima ancora che inizi l’appuntamento? Per favore, sono una _signora_.”  
“Ti ho visto nudo stamattina, Louis.”  
“Assecondami,” risponde Louis, la sua voce dolce e improvvisamente seria. Infila un ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Per favore? Voglio fare tutto per bene, Haz.”  
Louis afferra una delle sue mani, stringendola forte. Harry fa un respiro profondo, e sente come se il suo cuore stesse per esplodere nel suo petto. Si lecca le labbra, il sapore di lampone artificiale del suo burro cacao è dolce sulla sua lingua.  
“Okay,” respira Harry.  
“Sappi che comunque voglio davvero baciarti in questo momento.”  
“Potresti farlo,” dice Harry piano, avvicinandosi ancora di più al corpo di Louis, i suoi occhi si posano sulle sue labbra. “Voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
“Il fatto è,” dice il giovane. “Se ti baciassi in questo momento, non credo che riuscirei poi a smettere. E abbiamo una prenotazione.”  
“Potremmo ordinare d’asporto.”  
“Sei incorreggibile,” ride Louis, gli occhi che si increspano agli angoli mentre spinge scherzosamente la spalla di Harry. “Vai a mettere queste in un po’ d’acqua mentre chiamo un auto.”  
Harry gli manda un bacio volante mentre si dirige in cucina. Appoggia i fiori sul bancone e apre l’armadietto sopra i fornelli, afferrando un vaso verde bottiglia. Lo riempie a metà, quindi scarta i fiori dal cellophane e li posiziona nel vaso, disponendoli con cura. Canticchiando tra sé, prende il vaso e torna nel soggiorno, posizionando le margherite sul tavolino, sorridendo a Louis mentre lo fa.  
“Grazie ancora per i fiori. Sono davvero bellissimi, Lou.”  
“Proprio come te,” gli fa l’occhiolino il ragazzo, mettendo in tasca il suo telefono. “L’auto sarà qui tra pochi minuti. Sei pronto?”  
“Si,” risponde Harry, afferrando le sue chiavi.  
Louis lo guida fuori dalla porta, una mano sulla sua schiena. Harry chiude a chiave la porta e stringe la mano di Louis mentre camminano lungo il corridoio verso l’ascensore.  
“Ehi,” dice Harry dolcemente, premendo il pulsante che li avrebbe portati giù per poi girarsi verso Louis. “Anche tu sei bellissimo. Mi dispiace di non averlo detto subito, ma in mia difesa, mi hai distratto con i fiori.”  
“So che lo hai pensato, però,” dice Louis, infilando un dito nella sua fossetta. “Ho visto la tua faccia.”  
“Nel caso in cui mi dimentichi di dirlo in seguito,” dice Harry mentre l’ascensore suona. “Mi sono divertito moltissimo stasera.”  
“Oh mio Dio, non riesco a crederci, basta con _Pretty Woman_, Harold,” dice Louis, tirando Harry nell'ascensore.  
“È fantastico, qui c’è un divano per due!”*  
“Sono innamorato di un idiota,” dice Louis, premendo il pulsante del piano terra.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” risponde Harry dolcemente.  
Louis gli fa l’occhiolino, facendo oscillare le loro mani unite.  
“Dove andiamo?” Chiede Harry dopo un momento.  
“A cena,” dice il castano in modo enigmatico.  
“Sai che non è quello che intendevo dire,” dice Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo con affetto.  
Louis scrolla le spalle, un ghigno si insinua sul suo viso.  
“Ti stai divertendo, vero?”  
“Davvero, davvero tanto.” Louis ride mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprono.  
Una berlina blu li sta già aspettando sul marciapiede quando escono. L’autista abbassa il finestrino per poi guardarli.  
“Louis?” Dice.  
“Si.” Annuisce il ragazzo, aprendo la portiera. Fa un gesto ad Harry, indicandogli di salire. “Dopo di te, piccolo.”  
Il riccio sorride, scivolando sul sedile posteriore; Louis lo segue, chiudendo la porta. Harry intreccia di nuovo le loro mani non appena Louis finisce di sistemarsi e la loro auto si allontana dal marciapiede.  
“Com’è andato l’incontro con l’amico di James oggi?”  
“Bene,” risponde Louis, stringendogli la mano. “Davvero bene, in realtà. Ho incontrato Sam - il professor Anderson, dovrei probabilmente dire - nel suo ufficio e poi mi ha mostrato il campus prima di portarmi a pranzo.”  
“E cosa ne pensi?”  
“Mi è piaciuto,” dice Louis, appoggiandosi allo schienale e sorridendo a Harry. “Mi è davvero piaciuto, Haz. Sto cercando di non alzare troppo le mie aspettative e speranze perché sono sicuro che rimarrei deluso se poi non dovesse piacermi davvero.”  
Harry solleva le loro mani unite e se le porta alla bocca, premendo un bacio sulla parte superiore della mano di Louis.  
“Lo so, piccolo,” mormora. “Che cosa ha detto Sam a proposito delle tue possibilità?”  
“Abbiamo esaminato il mio certificato degli esami sostenuti durante il pranzo,” risponde Louis. “Pensa che se andrò bene durante le lezioni di psicologia quest’estate, probabilmente si concentreranno sui voti che ho preso durante le lezioni di base e agli esami più importanti piuttosto che su tutte quelle della scuola di medicina. Sono andato abbastanza bene in quelli, quindi mi sento abbastanza sicuro. Ho bisogno di due lettere di raccomandazione, però... Penso che chiederò a James e Steve di farle.”  
“Ottime scelte,” afferma Harry.  
“Il saggio breve sarà la cosa più importante, secondo Sam. Quindi devo andare benissimo,” conclude Louis.  
“E sarà così,” dice Harry fiducioso, avvicinandosi a lui e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Ho fiducia in te. Sarebbero fortunati ad averti, Louis.”  
“Grazie, piccolo," sussurra Louis, premendo un bacio sui suoi capelli morbidi. “Com’è stata la tua giornata, invece? Com’è andata la lezione?”  
“Ho preso una A+ al test sul sistema circolatorio, quindi grazie,” ghigna Harry.  
“Oh mio Dio,” Louis scoppia a ridere, mettendosi immediatamente una mano sulla bocca mentre le sue guance diventano rosse. “Prego?”  
“Sei il mio portafortuna,” ride Harry, premendo un bacio sulla sua spalla mentre rialza la testa. “Il resto della giornata è stato monotono, abbiamo avuto un sacco di sessioni di revisione, dato che gli esami finali iniziano lunedì,” continua. “E poi questo ragazzo davvero carino mi ha comprato dei fiori e mi sta portando fuori ad un appuntamento, quindi tutto sommato, finora è stata una giornata piuttosto meravigliosa, _se_ _solo_ mi dicesse dove stiamo andando.”  
“Bel tentativo, H.”  
“Ci sono già stato?”  
“No.”  
“Come lo sai?”  
“Perché lo hanno detto Jade e Leigh-Anne. Smetti di fare domande.”  
Harry sorride.  
“Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io piccolo. Anche quando sei impossibile.”  
Pochi minuti dopo, la macchina si ferma. Louis ringrazia l’autista, apre la portiera e esce dall’auto, allungando la mano verso Harry per aiutarlo. Il riccio gli prende la mano, scivolando sul sedile e scendendo dalla macchina. Chiude la portiera e poi si gira verso Louis, che all’improvviso sembra piuttosto nervoso e incerto. Harry guarda la facciata del ristorante, osservando il muro di finestre su cui è dipinto un drago cinese rosso.  
“Cinese?” Dice, rivolgendosi a Louis e sorridendo.  
“Asian Fusion,” lo corregge Louis, sorridendo timidamente. “Qualunque cosa significhi, comunque. Ma sì, cinese. Va bene per te? So che così tradiremo il signor Wang, ma le ragazze hanno detto che il cibo è davvero buono. A quanto pare lo chef esecutivo era su _Top Chef_ qualche anno fa? So che non è super elegante o particolarmente romantico. Probabilmente avrei dovuto portarti in un qualche ristorante con candele sul tavolo e un fottuto quartetto di archi perché meriti questo Haz-”  
Harry lo ferma, avvicinandolo e catturando le labbra di Louis tra le sue. Non può farci niente. Fanculo alle regole del ‘primo appuntamento’, onestamente. Louis emette un suono lieve e sorpreso e poi sospira nel bacio, stringendo il morbido tessuto rosa della sua camicia tra i suoi pugni mentre le loro labbra scivolano insieme.  
“Non dovevamo ancora baciarci,” mormora Louis contro le labbra di Harry. “Avevo un intero piano, piccolo. E il piano era che dovevo baciarti alla fine dell’appuntamento.”  
“Non abbiamo mai fatto le cose secondo i piani, però.” Mormora Harry, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e facendo combaciare di nuovo le loro labbra. “Perché iniziare ora?”  
“Okay, vero, ma voglio solo che tutto sia perfetto per te,” dice Louis piano, appoggiando le loro fronti insieme.  
“Lo è,” insiste Harry. “Questo è già il migliore appuntamento a cui sia mai stato. Sei perfetto, i fiori sono perfetti, questo ristorante è perfetto, Lou.”  
“Non siamo ancora stati dentro, Haz. Potrebbe essere terribile.”  
“Non lo sarà perché l’hai scelto tu.”  
“Tecnicamente, Jade e Leigh-Anne l’hanno scelto,” sottolinea Louis con un sorriso, lisciando piano la camicia di Harry.  
“Sta’ zitto, Louis,” dice il riccio affettuosamente, pizzicando la punta del suo naso. “Sai cosa intendo. Grazie per aver organizzato tutto questo per me.”  
“È stato un piacere.” Risponde Louis, le sue guance di un tenue colore rosato.  
“E sai che non mi interessa niente di quei ristoranti costosi ed eleganti, vero?” Chiede Harry con tono serio. “Voglio dire, è carino e tutto, immagino, ma noi non siamo così. So che non siamo ancora entrati, ma già so che questo posto è più nel _nostro_ stile, sai? Onestamente, sarei stato altrettanto felice se mi avessi portato da McDonald’s, Lou. Mi interessa solo stare con te.”  
Louis sorride, i suoi occhi si chiudono quasi completamente e Harry vuole baciare le piccole rughette che gli increspano la pelle. Lascia andare la vita di Harry e gli mette una mano sulla schiena per guidarlo.  
“Andiamo allora?”  
“Sono pronto a vedere se questo presunto chef famoso può competere con il signor Wang per i miei soldi,” dice Harry, strofinando le mani.  
“Tu e il signor Wang,” scherza Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Dovrò iniziare a spedirti i suoi noodles ed i bocconcini al granchio?”  
“Merda, pensi di poterlo fare?” Chiede Harry eccitato. “Ne ho bisogno per la settimana degli esami finali! È essenziale per il mio processo di studio.”  
“Oh mio Dio.” Louis ride mentre tiene aperta la porta per Harry. “Ci penserò.”  
Louis si avvicina al bancone posto all’ingresso, Harry subito dietro di lui. Il ristorante brulica di gente, quasi ogni tavolo è pieno, ma tutte le finestre e gli specchi sulle pareti opposte rendono lo spazio più grande di quello che è in realtà. Fa un respiro profondo, mormorando in apprezzamento quando gli odori speziati e dolci che permeano il ristorante si insinuano nelle sue narici. C’è una grande cucina aperta; riesce a vedere diversi cuochi con la testa bassa rivolta verso i fornelli, con vapore profumato che fluttua intorno a loro mentre la gente li osserva dai loro posti lungo il bancone del bar. Lanterne cinesi rosse e bianche pendono dal soffitto; Harry può dire che quando il sole tramonterà completamente, esse travolgeranno l’intero ristorante con un bagliore morbido e romantico. L’arredamento è il perfetto misto di kitsch che incontra l’elegante design moderno, ed Harry lo adora immediatamente.  
“Buonasera, signori,” dice la caposala con un sorriso. “Benvenuti da Myers e Chang.”  
“Fa rima con Wang.” Sussurra Harry all’orecchio di Louis. “Mi piace già.”  
Louis morde una risatina.  
“Ha una prenotazione con noi stasera?”  
“Sì,” risponde Louis. Harry può sentire la risatina nella sua voce. “Ho un tavolo prenotato per due alle 6:30 sotto il nome di Tomlinson.” Pizzica la pelle morbida del fianco di Harry mentre la caposala consulta il suo iPad. “Non posso portarti da nessuna parte.”  
Il giovane sorride sfacciato e preme un rapido bacio sulla sua tempia.  
“Ah, ecco qui,” sorride la padrona di casa. “Giusto in tempo.” Prende due menu e li passa ad una cameriera in attesa, indicando un tavolo sulla sua tabella dei posti a sedere. “Buona cena, signori.”  
La cameriera li accompagna ad un tavolo per due che affaccia direttamente di fronte alla cucina aperta. Louis tira fuori la sedia per lui, facendo un piccolo inchino mentre lo fa. Harry ridacchia e prende posto, facendo l’occhiolino a Louis mentre quest’ultimo si sistema di fronte a lui. La cameriera sorride loro.  
“Benvenuti di nuovo a Myers e Chang, signori,” dice, consegnando loro i menù. “Il nostro regolare menù è disponibile, ovviamente, ma stasera abbiamo anche i nostri menù speciali, progettati apposta per gli appuntamenti così che le coppie possano condividere i loro pasti, e li trovate qui,” spiega, consegnando loro due menù più piccoli. “Vorreste vedere la carta dei vini? Le bottiglie costano tutte venticinque dollari se ordinate dal menù degustazione.”  
“No, grazie, non sarà necessario,” dice Louis con sicurezza, senza perdere un colpo. Harry sorride, il suo cuore si gonfia di orgoglio. “Però prenderò un tè freddo tailandese. Haz?”  
“Sì, prenderò anche io uno di quelli,” dice Harry, sorridendo alla cameriera.  
“Eccellente,” dice. “Tornerò presto per rispondere a qualsiasi domanda voi possiate avere e per prendere il vostro ordine, okay?”  
“Grazie.” Dice Louis.  
La cameriera li lascia soli. Louis prende il suo menù, studiandolo; Harry, invece, studia Louis.  
“C’è qualcosa di buono che ha attirato la tua attenzione, piccolo?” Chiede il castano, guardandolo.  
“Tu,” risponde il riccio, sorridendo sfacciato.  
“Il cibo, Harold,” afferma Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Sono diviso tra il _Pig Out_ e il_ Netflix e Chill _per me. Cosa ne pensi? Probabilmente vorrai quello con i noddles, giusto?”  
Harry guarda il menù; ogni degustazione ha quattro o cinque componenti tra cui antipasti, insalate, primi piatti e contorni. Il menù _Pig Out_ è a base di carne, mentre quello _Netflix e Chill_ presenta noodles di agnello speziati e piatti tipici coreani.  
“Il _Netflix e Chill_ è più vario,” riflette Harry. “E hai ragione, voglio i noodles. Non ti dispiace che abbiano il tofu, vero?”  
“Sono sicuro di poterlo gestire,” dice Louis facilmente, aggrovigliando i suoi piedi con quelli di Harry sotto il tavolo. “In caso contrario, mangerò più antipasti. Netflix e Chill sia.”  
  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Allora, qual è il verdetto?” Chiede Louis mentre firma la ricevuta della carta di credito, aggiungendo una generosa mancia per la loro cameriera. “Meglio del signor Wang o no?”  
“Non dirgli mai che l’ho detto,” dice Harry seriamente. “Ma questo potrebbe essere stato il miglior fottuto pasto che abbia mai mangiato in tutta la mia vita. Dio, Lou, sognerò a lungo quei noodles. Erano come piccole strisce di paradiso.”  
Louis sorride, infilando la carta di credito nel portafoglio e mettendolo nella tasca posteriore.  
“Lo erano, vero? Cazzo, mi è piaciuto persino il tofu.”  
“Vedi? Questo posto è miracoloso.”  
“Sono così felice che ti sia piaciuto, piccolo.”  
“Se mi è piaciuto? Per favore,” dice Harry con entusiasmo, immergendo il cucchiaio nei resti della torta al cioccolato con mousse al caramello ed espresso che hanno preso per dessert. “E questa torta? Gesù Cristo. È come ... non so ... il Santo Graal dei dolci o qualcosa del genere.”  
Harry solleva il cucchiaio, la sua lingua sporge all’infuori molto prima che il cucchiaio raggiunga le sue labbra in un modo che è dolorosamente accattivante e ridicolmente sexy allo stesso tempo. Il riccio geme piano, i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre assapora il dessert. Una pozza di calore si deposita nella pancia di Louis, e non è la prima volta che capita stasera.  
È solo che… Harry è così tanto tutto in una volta. Ha continuato a brillare per tutta la sera, con quei suoi occhi verdi scintillanti, ed è assolutamente radioso in quella ridicola camicia a pois rosa che risalta la sua figura ancora di più, facendolo sembrare ancora più bello del normale. Louis ripensa a quando, non molto tempo fa, Harry avrebbe preferito fondersi con la folla per non attirare così tanta attenzione su sé stesso con i suoi vestiti. Ma ora ha acquistato così tanta sicurezza, va in giro con ciò che vuole senza pensare al giudizio della gente con una confidenza tale che Louis non ha mai visto in Harry prima d’ora, e questo fa scaldare il suo cuore.  
E lo fa anche fottutamente eccitare, perché Harry è così sexy.  
Louis inspira profondamente quando il riccio incava le guance attorno al cucchiaio, succhiandolo per pulirlo dai residui di torta; gli occhi di Harry si spalancano e guarda Louis che lo osserva per un momento prima di tirar fuori il cucchiaio dalla bocca e rimetterlo nella ciotola.  
“Stai bene, Lou?” Chiede Harry, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
“Sì,” tossisce Louis. “Si, si. Sto bene. Dovremmo... dovremmo andare, però.”  
“Va bene,” risponde Harry, i suoi occhi si oscurano.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola, le mani tremano un po’ mentre solleva il telefono, cliccando l’app Lyft e ordinando un’auto che venisse a prenderli; Harry lo guarda con un luccichio negli occhi che di innocente non ha nulla.  
“L’auto sta arrivando,” dice Louis, leggermente senza fiato. “Dovrebbe essere qui tra cinque minuti.”  
“Perfetto,” risponde Harry con calma, il suo sguardo caldo. Spinge indietro la sedia. “Quindi dovremmo andare allora.”  
“Sì, okay.”  
Louis si alza e mette una mano sulla schiena di Harry, guidandolo verso l’uscita. Sorridono alla direttrice di sala mentre escono; Louis è completamente incantato dal modo in cui Harry la ringrazia per il pasto, come se fosse stata lei a prepararlo.  
Dovrà sicuramente preparare dei cupcake o qualcosa del genere a Jade e Leigh-Anne per ringraziarle per avergli suggerito questo posto.  
Quando arrivano al marciapiede, Harry lo avvicina, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e tirandolo indietro contro il suo petto.  
“Grazie per la cena,” mormora il riccio contro la sua tempia.  
“Prego, Haz,” risponde Louis, alzando la testa e premendo un bacio sulla curva della mascella di Harry.  
“Sai,” dice Harry, lasciando una scia di baci morbidi sul collo di Louis. “Considerando che questo è un primo appuntamento, è abbastanza presuntuoso da parte tua _presumere_ che tornerai a casa con me, Louis.”  
Il castano sospira, inclinando la testa di lato per consentire a Harry un maggiore accesso.  
“Comunque,” continua il giovane piano, mordicchiandosi l’epidermide della sua clavicola scoperta. “Dal momento che _tecnicamente_ sei mio ospite, immagino di poter fare un’eccezione.”  
“Posso dormire sul divano,” offre Louis, trattenendo il respiro quando la stretta di Harry sui suoi fianchi si fa più ferrea. “Non vorrei offendere la tua delicata sensibilità e tutto il resto.”  
“Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una soluzione.”  
“Sono sicuro che possiamo,” dice piano Louis mentre una berlina si avvicina al marciapiede. “L’auto è qui.”  
Louis si allontana riluttante dall’abbraccio di Harry, camminando verso la macchina e aprendo la portiera.  
“Dopo di te.” Dice ad Harry.  
“Buonasera, signori,” li saluta l’autista, una bella donna bionda.  
“Salve.” Risponde Harry, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. “Come sta?”  
“Non posso lamentarmi,” dice semplicemente.  
“Qual è il suo nome?” Chiede Harry.  
“Lou,” risponde lei, sorridendogli nello specchietto retrovisore. “E dammi del tu, per favore.”  
“Quante sono le probabilità,” ridacchia Harry, guardando Louis e poggiando una delle sue mani sulla sua coscia. “Lou, questo è il mio Lou e io sono Harry.”  
Louis non sente la risposta della donna dato che il suo cervello si è annebbiato nel momento in cui il mignolo di Harry ha iniziato a tracciare deliberatamente dei cerchi su e giù lungo la linea della sua cucitura. Sa che i due stanno parlando e che dovrebbe dire qualcosa anche lui, ma non può assolutamente elaborare una singola parola mentre il riccio continua a salire lungo la sua coscia, sempre più vicino al suo cavallo. Fa un respiro profondo, combattendo l’impulso di spingere i fianchi contro tocco di Harry, anche se allarga un po’ le gambe, permettendogli di avere più spazio. Con la coda dell’occhio, Louis vede Harry sogghignare, la sua fossetta incide un cratere nella sua guancia mentre chiacchiera con Lou. Quando il mignolo del giovane sfiora il rigonfiamento in rapida crescita nei suoi pantaloni, Louis poggia immediatamente la mano su quella di Harry, fermando i suoi movimenti.  
“Haz,” avverte.  
Harry lo guarda innocentemente, sbattendo le ciglia. Louis maledice il fatto che la macchina non abbia un divisorio perché non c’è niente che lui voglia di più in questo momento che mettersi sul grembo di Harry e spingergli la lingua in gola.  
“Ehi, piccolo?” Chiede Harry piano, appoggiandosi allo schienale del sedile e guardandolo con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Sì?” Risponde Louis, con voce tesa.  
“Tutto questo tuo piano romantico per il nostro primo appuntamento,” riflette Harry, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Sì?”  
Harry si avvicina ancora di più, il suo respiro è caldo contro il guscio dell’orecchio di Louis, e gli fa venire brividi lungo tutto il corpo.  
“Finirà con te che mi scopi?”  
Louis chiude gli occhi, stringendo la mano di Harry e ingoiando un lamento mentre il suo cazzo si contrae nei jeans. Non fidandosi della sua voce, si morde il labbro e annuisce semplicemente.  
“Bene,” Harry sembra praticamente fare le fusa, succhiando il suo lobo tra i denti. “Non sono riuscito a smettere di pensarci, sai? A come sarà bello sentirti dentro di me, a come mi aprirai bene con quel tuo grosso cazzo. Lo voglio così tanto, Lou. Non ho mai desiderato niente di più in tutta la mia vita.”  
Il riccio preme un bacio proprio sotto l’orecchio di Louis e poi ritorna al suo posto, sorridendo serenamente; l’unica cosa che gli fa capire che è _altrettanto_ eccitato così come lo è lui è il modo in cui preme delicatamente il palmo della sua mano sull’inguine.  
“Gesù Cristo, Harry,” espira Louis, i suoi occhi che vanno a posarsi verso la loro autista, che sembra beatamente ignara di quanto il suo ragazzo lo stia fottutamente torturando sul sedile posteriore.  
Harry non risponde, semplicemente gli fa l’occhiolino, toccandogli la coscia con il pollice. Si fermano davanti all’edificio del riccio pochi minuti dopo; Harry rivolge un allegro saluto a Lou mentre Louis praticamente lo tira fuori dalla macchina.  
“Sei il _diavolo_,” geme Louis, aggiustandosi discretamente il cavallo dei pantaloni nel tentativo di nascondere il piccolo problemino che sta accadendo nei suoi jeans attillati (molto attillati).  
“Chi, io?” Chiede Harry timidamente, poi aggiunge. “Assicurati di votare cinque stelle sull’app, è stata davvero gentile.”  
“Sei davvero ridicolo.” Louis ride, aprendo la porta dell’appartamento e guidando Harry attraverso di essa. “E ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
Come se l’universo sapesse che Louis scoppierà in fiamme se non metterà presto le mani su Harry, ci sono un paio di persone già in fila per aspettare l’ascensore. Mentre aspettano, Louis abbraccia Harry da dietro, agganciando il mento sulla sua spalla per poi estrarre il telefono, aprendo l’app di Lyft. Cerca il nome di Lou e le dà cinque stelle, sollevando il telefono verso il suo fidanzato per fargli vedere che ha seguito il suo suggerimento. Harry sorride, premendo un bacio sulla sua tempia mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprono ed entrano dentro. Louis quasi geme ad alta voce quando vede che le altre due persone dentro con loro premono i pulsanti per il terzo e il quarto piano. Perché ovviamente l’universo lo odia.  
“Puoi premere il pulsante per il sesto piano, per favore?” Harry chiede educatamente alla ragazza in piedi vicino ai pulsanti mentre loro si dirigono verso l’angolo posteriore dell'ascensore. “Grazie.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo mentre l’ascensore inizia a salire. Harry strofina piano ma deliberatamente il suo sedere proprio contro il cavallo di Louis e ridacchia piano quando il respiro del castano si mozza completamente. Louis gli afferra saldamente i fianchi, premendo il proprio membro duro contro il sedere di Harry e strusciandosi contro di lui il più discretamente possibile. Il riccio si morde il labbro, le ciglia che sfarfallano mentre le porte si aprono al terzo piano e la ragazza esce.  
“In due possono giocare a questo gioco, Harold,” sussurra Louis al suo orecchio, sfiorandogli il lobo con i denti. Harry ansima rumorosamente e Louis nasconde una risatina contro la sua spalla quando l’altro ragazzo rimasto li guarda, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Passate una bella serata, ragazzi,” dice il giovane con evidente divertimento nella sua voce mentre le porte si aprono al quarto piano.  
“Grazie, anche tu.” Dice Harry, la sua voce risuona più alta di un’ottava.  
Non appena le porte iniziano a chiudersi, Louis spinge Harry contro il muro, facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio passionale, la sua lingua che spinge contro la morbida bocca di Harry per richiedere l’accesso. Il riccio geme, le sue labbra si aprono immediatamente, ricambiando il bacio con altrettanta disperazione. Le loro mani sono frenetiche; quelle di Harry volano verso il sedere di Louis e lo stringono forte mentre le mani di Louis scivolano sotto la camicetta oversize di Harry, accarezzando la pelle morbida della parte bassa della schiena e immergendo i pollici nelle fossette alla base della colonna vertebrale.  
“Cazzo,” geme Harry mentre Louis preme i loro fianchi insieme, facendo scontrare i loro membri e ruotando i fianchi in piccoli cerchi. “Cazzo, Lou.”  
Louis semplicemente geme mentre ondate di piacere prendono possesso di tutta la sua schiena quando Harry inizia a muovere le sue grandi mani sul suo sedere. Si sente già pericolosamente vicino al limite e hanno appena iniziato. “Cazzo, Harry.”  
Harry emette una risata che si trasforma in un piagnucolio quando Louis torce il suo capezzolo attraverso il tessuto della sua camicia.  
L’ascensore si ferma e le porte si aprono.  
“Dai,” ordina Louis, trascinando Harry fuori dall’ascensore e in fondo al corridoio verso il suo appartamento. “Se non sarai nudo entro i prossimi sessanta secondi, potrei esplodere.”  
Camminano insieme lungo il corridoio, ridendo, le mani che cercano di raggiungere qualsiasi parte dei loro rispettivi corpi. Quando arrivano alla porta di Harry, Louis si aggrappa alla schiena del ragazzo, spazzando via i suoi lunghi capelli e succhiandogli il collo mentre Harry cerca le chiavi.  
“Fottuti… jeans… stretti…” mormora il riccio, scavando nella tasca anteriore cercando di estrarre le chiavi.  
“Hai qualche problema, piccolo?” Louis ridacchia contro il suo collo, con le mani che scivolano lungo tutto il busto del riccio fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione.  
“Stai zitto,” sbuffa Harry, spingendo i fianchi contro il tocco di Louis, liberando finalmente le sue chiavi. Le afferra in una mano, estraendo la chiave corretta. Manca la serratura la prima volta che cerca di infilare la chiave, grugnendo per la frustrazione mentre Louis ridacchia, premendo baci lungo la scapola. Finalmente, Louis sente lo scatto della serratura, ed Harry espira rumorosamente mentre apre la porta, trascinando Louis dietro di sé. Lascia cadere le chiavi sul pavimento e sbatte la porta, bloccando immediatamente Louis contro di essa e facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio famelico. Harry fa scivolare il ginocchio tra le sue cosce e Louis geme mentre fa roteare il suo bacino contro di esso, la pressione è deliziosa contro il suo membro dolorante. Il loro bacio diventa più sporco ad ogni secondo che passa, le dita di Louis che si aggrovigliano nei riccioli di Harry mentre le loro lingue spingono l’una contro l’altra, calde e bagnate. Harry rompe il bacio per riprendere fiato e poi immediatamente si fionda contro il collo di Louis, mordendo e succhiando la sua gola mentre inizia a tirare fuori dall’asola i bottoni della camicia. Louis respira profondamente, facendo oscillare i fianchi contro quelli di Harry mentre inizia a fare lo stesso.  
“Questa camicia, piccolo,” ansima Louis mentre abilmente apre i bottoni. “Dio, è bellissima, Haz. Tu sei bellissimo. Dovresti indossare sempre il rosa.”  
I movimenti frenetici di Harry si fermano per un attimo, l’urgenza del momento si scioglie all’improvviso per trasformarsi in qualcosa di più dolce. Lascia un bacio nell’incavo della gola di Louis e poi fa un passo indietro per guardarlo, un’espressione di puro amore ed affetto sul viso, gli occhi blu che brillano anche nell’appartamento debolmente illuminato.  
“Sì?” Dice piano.  
“Sì,” Louis risponde teneramente, accarezzandogli la guancia, premendo il pollice nella fossetta. “Il ragazzo più bello di tutto il mondo. Non riesco a credere che tu sia mio.”  
Harry si sporge in avanti, premendo baci delicati lungo la sua mascella prima di catturare le sue labbra in un dolce bacio.  
“Ti amo,” sussurra Harry, poggiando le mani sul viso di Louis. “Così tanto, Lou.”  
“Ti amo anch’io,” mormora Louis, sbottonando l’ultimo bottone della camicia di Harry e facendo scivolare piano le mani sul petto tonico del riccio, spingendo il materiale via dalle sue spalle. Harry abbassa le braccia, guardando Louis mentre fa scivolare via la camicia dal suo busto, il tessuto rosa che atterra in una pozzanghera sul pavimento.  
All’inizio si baciano languidamente, le lingue che si accarezzano piano mentre Harry spoglia lentamente Louis della sua camicia e della maglietta, lasciandole cadere sul pavimento vicino alla sua. I loro baci diventano rapidamente più bisognosi, punteggiati da piccoli gemiti mentre Harry spinge nuovamente Louis contro la porta, i loro petti nudi si sfiorano e premono insieme completamente. Louis apre il bottone dei jeans del riccio, facendo scorrere piano la cerniera verso il basso e poi allungando la mano per poter arrivare al sedere di Harry, scivolando sotto il denim e accarezzando la sua fessura da sopra il morbido cotone delle sue mutande. Harry geme e poggia la mano sulla coscia di Louis, stringe piano e gli fa sollevare la gamba così da poter far scontrare i loro membri.  
“Haz,” ansima Louis, stringendo la spalla di Harry con l’altra mano. “Camera da letto.”  
“Si,” ansima il riccio. Preme ancora di più il corpo di Louis contro la porta e poi aggancia la mano sotto l’altra coscia del giovane, sollevandolo facilmente.  
“Ti stai mettendo in mostra?” Sbuffa Louis, agganciando le caviglie dietro la schiena di Harry.  
“Lo adori,” dice Harry compiaciuto, dirigendosi verso la sua camera.  
“Cerca solo di non farmi sbattere contro nessun muro questa volta,” scherza Louis, baciandogli il collo.  
“Non lo farò,” dice Harry fiducioso, stringendo il suo sedere mentre cammina.  
Louis sfiora uno dei capezzoli di Harry. Sorridendo maliziosamente, lo pizzica, facendo rotolare la carne sensibile tra le sue dita.  
Il riccio sibila, sbattendo Louis contro lo stipite della porta.  
“Stavi dicendo?” Louis ridacchia divertito.  
“Hai imbrogliato,” Harry mette il broncio.  
Louis lo bacia, succhiando il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
“Immagino che dovrai solo continuare a fare pratica,” mormora contro le labbra di Harry, le dita che ancora danzano sul suo capezzolo.  
“La pratica _rende_ perfetti,” concorda Harry, camminando verso il bordo del letto e lanciando Louis su di esso così forte che rimbalza un po’.  
Louis tira velocemente via le sue Vans, ridacchiando mentre osserva Harry inciampare un po’ mentre cerca di togliere gli stivali e i calzini. Louis raggiunge il bottone dei suoi jeans, desideroso di mettersi a nudo.  
“Non farlo,” ordina Harry mentre accende la lampada nell’angolo, facendo così illuminare la stanza con una luce soffusa. Prende una bottiglia di lubrificante dal comodino, gettandola accanto a Louis sul letto. “Voglio farlo io.”  
Louis annuisce stupidamente, appoggiandosi contro i cuscini di Harry, con le braccia dietro la testa. Harry tiene gli occhi su di lui mentre continua a far scivolare verso il basso la sua cerniera. Louis si morde il labbro mentre il riccio si libera dei jeans e delle mutande allo stesso tempo, liberando il suo enorme membro, completamente duro e luccicante sulla punta per il liquido pre-seminale. Un piagnucolio sfugge alle labbra di Louis a quella vista; ha visto molte volte Harry nudo negli ultimi giorni (_molte, molte volte_), eppure non pensa riuscirà mai ad abituarsi; è così fottutamente bello che gli toglie il respiro ogni volta. Louis allunga la mano e stringe il suo cazzo dolorante, strofinando il suo palmo attraverso lo stretto materiale dei suoi jeans.  
“Sì, Lou,” dice Harry sensualmente, lanciando i suoi jeans in un angolo. “Non riesci ad aspettare, vero piccolo? Sei già disperato per me.”  
“Dio, smettila di perdere così tanto tempo,” dice Louis a denti stretti. “Adesso vieni qui e togli i miei fottuti vestiti.”  
Harry ghigna e si trascina su di Louis, premendo dei baci lungo la porzione di pelle sotto la cintura e mordicchiando piano la sua pancia. Preme poi la bocca sulla piccola peluria al di sotto dell’ombelico mentre le sue mani aprono il bottone dei suoi jeans, facendo scorrere la cerniera verso il basso. Harry lo guarda, la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.  
“Louis,” dice con tono roco, la sua voce grondante di lussuria. “Niente biancheria intima?”  
“Pensavo che sarebbe stata solo di intralcio,” ansima il giovane, ed il suo cazzo viene finalmente liberato quando solleva i fianchi in modo che Harry possa far scivolare via i jeans dalle sue cosce.  
“Osceno,” mormora Harry, immergendo le dita nella piccola macchia di liquido pre-seminale sul suo ventre. Dà un bacio alla punta del cazzo di Louis. “Semplicemente osceno, Lou.”  
Harry si siede sulle sue ginocchia, liberando prima una delle gambe del castano dai pantaloni, poi l’altra. Si trascina di nuovo su di lui, allacciando le labbra su uno dei capezzoli di Louis, facendolo arcuare dal materasso con un gemito.  
“Vieni qui,” mormora Louis, tirando i riccioli di Harry. “Voglio baciarti.”  
Harry sorride, portando la testa all’insù e sigillando le loro labbra in un bacio, sistemandosi completamente su di lui, cercando però di non schiacciarlo troppo col suo peso. Si baciano avidamente, le lingue che si attorcigliano bisognose mentre fanno roteare insieme i fianchi, i loro cazzi duri scivolano l’uno contro l’altro, lanciando scintille di piacere lungo la schiena di Louis. Louis poi dà una piccola spinta ad Harry e fa rotolare i loro corpi su un fianco, le sue dita vanno subito a pizzicare i capezzoli di Harry. Il giovane scivola verso il basso per succhiare uno di essi tra i denti, mordendolo delicatamente e facendolo diventare gonfio e turgido.  
“Dio,” sibila Harry, gettando indietro la testa. “È così fottutamente bello.”  
Louis poggia una mano sul fianco di Harry mentre fa roteare la lingua sul capezzolo del riccio ancora una volta. La sua mano scivola sul suo sedere, afferrando saldamente una delle sue natiche prima di sfregare le dita su e giù lungo la fessura di Harry, senza mai premere all’interno, mantenendo il suo tocco leggero come una piuma per stuzzicarlo. Harry geme, spingendo il suo sedere contro le dita del castano.  
“Per favore,” implora. “Per favore, toccami, Lou. Andiamo.”  
“A pancia in giù, piccolo.” Sussurra Louis, allontanandosi da lui e mettendosi a sedere.  
Harry obbedisce, girandosi sullo stomaco e piegando le braccia, appoggiando il mento su di esse. Gira poi la testa e sorride piano a Louis mentre quest’ultimo cerca la bottiglia di lubrificante, avvolgendoci attorno le dita quando lo trova. La lascia cadere vicino al fianco di Harry e poi si china per baciarlo delicatamente.  
“Ti farò sentire così bene, Haz,” mormora Louis contro le labbra morbide di Harry. “Così bene.”  
“Lo so,” risponde Harry dolcemente, baciandolo a sua volta, con la lingua che si sporge in modo provocatorio. “È sempre bello con te.”  
Louis sorride, premendo un altro bacio sulle labbra del riccio e poi facendo scivolare la bocca lungo la mascella, scostando i suoi capelli in modo da potergli baciare il collo. Allarga le cosce di Harry, sistemandosi in ginocchio tra di esse mentre bacia la linea forte della spalla, succhiando la porzione di pelle proprio dove la spalla incontra il collo. Mentre fa scorrere le mani su e giù lungo la schiena muscolosa di Harry, il riccio emette un gemito di apprezzamento.  
“Qualcuno ha bisogno di un massaggio,” ride Louis.  
“Sì, per favore,” canticchia Harry, inarcandosi contro il suo tocco.  
“Sarò il tuo massaggiatore personale dopo i tuoi esami finali,” promette Louis, baciandogli la base del collo.  
“La considero una promessa.”  
Louis si china su di lui, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la linea della sua spina dorsale. Preme un bacio alla base, proprio sopra la curva del suo sedere prima di sedersi e ammirare le sue natiche color pesca. Le stringe tra le mani, il suo membro si contrare quando sente Harry gemere ed alzare i fianchi verso l’altro, verso il suo tocco. Fa scivolare un dito lungo la sua fessura e poi separa le natiche del giovane, rivelando la sua entrata stretta e rosea; a Louis quasi gli si mozza il respiro.  
“Haz,” mormora, mordicchiandogli delicatamente una natica e passando poi immediatamente la lingua nello stesso punto.  
“Sì?” Ansima Harry, guardandolo da sopra la spalla.  
“Posso?” Chiede Louis, baciandogli di nuovo la natica, avvicinandosi poi al centro e premendo delicatamente il pollice contro la sua entrata.  
Harry stringe gli occhi, emettendo un basso gemito.  
“Cazzo,” respira. “Si. Sì, per favore. Cristo.”  
“Alza un po’ i fianchi, piccolo,” dice piano, toccando l’anca di Harry.  
Harry si mette quindi in ginocchio e preme la faccia contro il cuscino mentre Louis allarga ancora una volta le sue natiche. Si sporge verso di esse, leccando una grossa striscia che parte dai testicoli del riccio fino ad arrivare alla sua fessura.  
“Oh, Dio,” Harry geme, la voce alta e il respiro tremante. “_Louis_.”  
Louis sogghigna, baciando piano la pelle increspata, sentendo l’apertura di Harry contrarsi ad ogni tocco della sua lingua mentre lo prepara così, rendendolo bagnato. Preme ulteriormente il viso contro il sedere del riccio, respirando l’odore pulito ma muschiato di Harry mentre bacia la sua apertura in modo sempre più avido, alternando piccole leccate a morsi e succhi mentre il muscolo si rilassa gradualmente sotto i suoi tocchi.  
Harry emette un lamento acuto, imprecazioni e lodi escono fuori dalle sue labbra mentre spinge piano il suo sedere verso il viso di Louis; le mani di Louis gli afferrano i fianchi, guidando i suoi movimenti. Louis continua a lavorare con la lingua, spingendo contro l’apertura di Harry fino a quando non attraversa lo stretto anello di muscoli, immergendosi dentro di lui. Il riccio grida, allungando un braccio e stringendo la sua mano contro quella del castano poggiata sul suo fianco.  
“Louis, _cazzo_!” Geme.  
Louis si sente sopraffatto e improvvisamente disperato. Si tira indietro, ansimando e asciugandosi la bocca.  
“Hai un sapore così buono, piccolo,” ansima, sollevando il petto. Afferra la bottiglia di lubrificante, la stappa e ne fa sgocciolare un po’ sulle dita, strofinandole insieme per scaldare il liquido freddo. “Ora uso le dita per aprirti, okay?”  
“Fai quello che vuoi, solo… non fermarti,” dice Harry con urgenza.  
Il riccio allunga una mano tra le sue gambe per poterla stringere intorno al suo cazzo, afferrandolo a malapena per cinque secondi prima che Louis gli allontani la mano.  
“Non toccarti,” ordina Louis debolmente.  
“Dio, cazzo,” piagnucola Harry frustrato. “_Andiamo_, Lou.”  
“Sempre così disperato, Haz,” lo stuzzica Louis, facendo scivolare l’indice tra le natiche di Harry, spargendo il lubrificante attorno alla sua entrata prima di spingere facilmente il dito dentro. “Così disperato per me.”  
“Di più.” Piagnucola immediatamente Harry.  
“Piccolo, non voglio farti del m-”  
“Di più, per _favore_,” supplica Harry, spingendo i fianchi contro il suo dito. “Posso sopportarlo, piccolo, lo giuro. Ce la faccio.”  
Harry geme ad alta voce mentre Louis fa scivolare un secondo dito all’interno della sua fessura. Il castano lo osserva quasi incantato mentre pompa le dita dentro e fuori da lui costantemente, sforbiciandole mentre cerca di allargarlo come meglio può. Si china, premendo morbidi baci sulla base della colonna vertebrale di Harry mentre allunga l’altra mano per dare qualche stoccata al suo membro duro. Harry praticamente singhiozza al contatto.  
“Così bello, Harry,” lo elogia Louis. “Vorrei che potessi vederti. La cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.”  
“Ti amo, cazzo,” ansima Harry, dondolando i fianchi. “Mi fai sempre sentire così bene, Lou.”  
Louis piega le dita, cercando la prostata di Harry, le pareti della sua entrata calde e vellutate attorno ad esse. Il suo cazzo pulsa dolorosamente mentre pensa a quanto si sentirà bene una volta entrato.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” risponde senza fiato, baciando la sua fessura e muovendo la lingua insieme alle dita.  
“Oh, mio Dio,” urla Harry quando Louis fa scivolare anche la lingua al suo interno.  
Il giovane toglie la lingua dopo pochi secondi e piega di nuovo le dita, e l’intero corpo di Harry si blocca in risposta prima di diventare praticamente arrendevole sotto di lui. Lui sorride con aria arrogante, colpendo di nuovo quel punto sensibile dentro di lui mentre bacia la sua schiena.  
“Ancora uno,” mormora Harry. “Ho bisogno del tuo cazzo, piccolo, dai.”  
“Te lo darò, amore,” respira Louis, spingendo un terzo dito dentro di lui e aumentando il ritmo delle stoccate, spingendosi dentro e fuori e sfiorando ripetutamente la prostata di Harry. Si sente praticamente stordito, l’eccitazione si sta accumulando sempre più nella sua pancia.  
“Cazzo, cazzo, sono pronto,” ansima Harry. Gira la testa verso Louis, già completamente distrutto. “Posso cavalcarti?”  
Louis quasi viene solo per quella richiesta.  
“S- sì, certo, Gesù,” balbetta Louis, ritirando le dita e pulendole sul lenzuolo. “Cazzo, Haz, qualunque cosa tu voglia.”  
Harry gli sorride in modo seducente, tirandosi indietro i capelli mentre si siede. Si stendono quindi sul letto per trovare le giuste posizioni; Louis sulla schiena, appoggiato ad alcuni cuscini, Harry seduto sulle cosce di Louis. Il riccio afferra il lubrificante, versandosi una generosa quantità sul palmo della mano. Si china a baciare Louis mentre gli accarezza il membro duro, lubrificandolo. Louis geme contro le sue labbra, spingendosi nella sua mano; Harry stringe la base, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.  
“Pronto?” Chiede Harry, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e afferrando la base del cazzo di Louis.  
“Cazzo,” piagnucola Louis, piantando le unghie smussate sulle cosce forti di Harry. “Sì, Dio, sono pronto. Tu?”  
Harry annuisce, mordendosi il labbro. Si abbassa leggermente, allineando la punta del cazzo di Louis contro la sua entrata e facendola scivolare avanti e indietro contro la sua fessura, stuzzicandosi da solo. Louis si sente le vertigini alla vista di tutto ciò, completamente incerto su quanto tempo riuscirà a durare una volta che sarà effettivamente dentro di lui. È tutto così travolgente.  
“Cazzo, Lou,” sospira Harry, abbassandosi e spingendo la punta del cazzo di Louis dentro di lui.  
Louis sente il sangue scorrere velocemente nelle sue orecchie mentre ansima forte, la sensazione di essere dentro il riccio senza preservativo è più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. I suoi occhi rotolando indietro nella sua testa quando sente il suo cazzo avvolto dal calore stretto e umido di Harry mentre il suo corpo lo accoglie. Accarezza piano con la mano una coscia di Harry, appoggiandosi sull’altro gomito in modo da poter guardare il suo ragazzo affondare lentamente su di lui, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione, una goccia di sudore che rotola lungo il lato del suo viso fino ad arrivare alla mascella.  
“Gesù Cristo, Haz,” geme. “Cazzo, piccolo, sei così stretto, così bello.”  
“Così fottutamente bello,” ripete il riccio, sedendosi completamente in grembo al castano con quest’ultimo seppellito dentro di lui fino in fondo. “Cazzo, sei così _grosso_, piccolo.”  
Harry mette le mani sul petto di Louis, facendo un respiro profondo mentre muove i fianchi con piccoli movimenti circolari per adattarsi all’intrusione.  
“Stai bene?” Louis chiede piano, tenendosi fermo per lui.  
“Benissimo, è tutto perfetto,” sussurra Harry, chinandosi e baciando Louis con fervore, il suo cazzo che struscia contro lo stomaco di Louis. Comincia a dondolare leggermente i fianchi mentre si baciano appassionatamente. “Così fottutamente perfetto, Louis.”  
“Ti amo,” risponde Louis, tracciando la lingua sul labbro inferiore di Harry. “Così fottutamente tanto.”  
Fa scivolare una ciocca di riccioli selvaggi dietro le orecchie del riccio e poi allaccia le loro dita sul suo petto.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” risponde Harry, sollevando i fianchi piano, allontanandosi quasi completamente da Louis e poi ruotandoli di nuovo in basso, affondando in lui.  
“Oh, cazzo,” geme Louis, la sensazione del suo cazzo nudo contro le pareti di Harry è una delle più belle che abbia mai provato, come se ogni sua singola fibra nervosa fosse in fiamme.  
Harry geme in accordo mentre inizia a trovare un ritmo, rimbalzando su e giù vigorosamente sul cazzo di Louis. Louis lo lascia fare, le sue mani volano sui fianchi di Harry per stabilizzare i suoi movimenti. Osserva meravigliato mentre il riccio si perde nel suo piacere, scopandosi sul suo cazzo ancora e ancora, le sue unghie lasciano piccole mezzelune sul suo petto. Harry chiude gli occhi e getta la testa all’indietro, i lunghi riccioli che svolazzano e la lunga linea della sua gola scoperta. È quanto di più bello avesse mai visto, la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi, ed è suo.  
“Bellissimo,” mormora Louis, scavando le dita nella carne morbida dei fianchi di Harry. “Così fottutamente bello, Harry.”  
Il giovane sbatte le palpebre ed apre gli occhi, sorridendogli. Cade in avanti, appoggiando le braccia sulla testiera mentre collega le loro labbra. Geme al cambio di angolo. Louis fa scivolare la mano tra i riccioli di Harry mentre solleva i piedi sul letto, spingendosi verso Harry, la nuova angolazione gli permette di andare più in profondità, colpendo la prostata di Harry.  
“Dio,” geme Harry nella sua bocca, il respiro caldo. “Proprio lì, piccolo. Dio, proprio lì, cazzo, proprio così, cazzo, sono vicino.”  
Louis allora trova un ritmo, le loro pelli che collidono insieme e i loro volti vicini, tanto che le loro labbra si sfiorano di tanto in tanto. Le stoccate si fanno sempre più veloci ed anche lui si sente ormai vicino, la pozza di calore nella sua pancia minaccia di esplodere in qualsiasi momento.  
Ma non prima di Harry. Voleva vederlo venire.  
Louis cerca la bottiglia di lubrificante, trovandola piuttosto rapidamente e facendosi scivolare una piccola quantità in mano. Afferra poi il membro trascurato di Harry, duro e rosso. Il respiro del riccio si blocca, i suoi movimenti rallentano mentre Louis inizia ad accarezzarlo in tempo con le sue spinte.  
“Dai,” lo sollecita Louis, martellando dentro di lui mentre fa scivolare il palmo sulla delicata punta del cazzo di Harry. “Voglio vederti venire per il mio cazzo, piccolo.”  
Harry geme, spingendo i fianchi verso le dita di Louis e contemporaneamente rimbalzando avanti e indietro sul suo cazzo. Viene con un grido qualche spinta più tardi, sporcando di strisce color bianco perlato tutto il petto di Louis. Louis continua ad accarezzarlo, poi il riccio stringe le pareti della sua entrata attorno al suo cazzo, facendolo esplodere nell’orgasmo più potente che abbia mai avuto in vita sua. Borbotta continuamente il nome di Harry mentre si libera dentro di lui, e quella è sicuramente una delle sensazioni più belle mai provate. Harry torreggia su di lui, guardandolo meravigliato mentre le ondate del piacere iniziano a retrocedere.  
“Wow,” sussurra Harry, dandogli un bacio dolce sulle labbra e facendo scorrere un dito lungo la guancia di Louis.  
“Sì,” concorda Louis, sciogliendosi sotto il suo tocco e baciandolo di nuovo. “Cazzo, wow.”  
Harry sorride, sollevandosi con cura dal membro ormai spento di Louis, sospirando per la perdita.  
“Torno subito,” mormora, sbirciando baci lungo la clavicola. “Non muovere un muscolo.”  
“Non credo di poterlo fare anche se volessi,” ammette Louis. “Non sono sicuro di poter usare le gambe in questo momento. Mi hai rovinato, piccolo.”  
Harry sorride sfacciato, stiracchiandosi un po’ mentre si alza. Louis ammira la lunga linea della sua schiena mentre solleva le braccia sopra la testa. Harry gli lancia un bacio e poi si dirige verso il suo bagno. Louis sente il rumore del rubinetto che si apre e l’acqua scorrere per qualche secondo, poi Harry ritorna con un panno umido; pulisce il disastro sul petto e sul membro di Louis, poi lo arrotola e lo lancia verso il cesto dei panni sporchi. Harry ritorna sul letto e si accoccola contro il fianco di Louis, gettando una gamba sul suo grembo e premendo baci sul suo petto pulito. Louis gli bacia la sommità della testa, facendo scorrere attentamente le dita tra i suoi morbidi riccioli. Rimangono rannicchiati l’uno contro l’altro in silenzio per un bel po’, godendosi la sensazione dei loro corpi vicini e baciandosi delicatamente. Harry poi sospira pesantemente, premendo un forte bacio sul cuore di Louis e tenendosi stretto a lui.  
“Va tutto bene, piccolo?”  
“Non voglio che tu vada via,” ammette piano il riccio, tracciando cerchi concentrici con le dita sul petto del giovane.  
Il cuore di Louis si stringe dolorosamente, e sente le lacrime bagnare i suoi occhi. Sbatte quindi furiosamente le palpebre per mandarle via mentre intreccia le dita con quelle di Harry, stringendogli la mano.  
“Lo so,” dice piano. “Lo so, Haz.”  
“Ti ho appena ritrovato, sai?” Dice Harry, guardandolo e rannicchiandosi incredibilmente più vicino. “E ora devi andartene.”  
“Sì,” sospira Louis, baciandogli la fronte. “Fa schifo, cazzo.”  
Harry strofina il viso contro il suo petto, tirando su con il naso.  
“Ehi.” Mormora Louis tra i suoi capelli. Si sposta su un fianco, tirando Harry completamente contro di lui. “Sono ancora qui, non sono andato via. Abbiamo ancora domani. E poi ci sarà solo una settimana e mezza a dividerci, amore. Passerà in fretta, Harry. Lo prometto.”  
Harry lo guarda, i suoi occhi verdi brillano di lacrime non versate.  
“Va bene,” annuisce mentre una lacrima rotola sulla sua guancia.  
“Dopodiché avremo dieci giorni interi insieme. Chiamerò i ragazzi ed usciremo tutti insieme. Ci divertiremo così tanto. Ma prima devi concentrarti sui tuoi esami finali,” dice Louis, baciandogli delicatamente le labbra. Gli fa scivolare un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio e sorride. “Devi andare bene in modo da poter diventare un grande medico, così io potrò diventare tuo marito e vivere una vita di lusso sfrenato e tu potrai mostrarmi agli eventi come tuo marito trofeo. Non rovinare il nostro futuro solo perché ti mancherò per nove miseri giorni, Haz. Non ti perdonerò mai per questo.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere e preme una linea di baci sula sua gola.  
“Ma non potresti mai essere solo il mio marito trofeo, Lou. Non ti piacerebbe.” Borbotta Harry, succhiandogli una porzione di pelle nella cavità della gola. “Ti annoierai così tanto.”  
“Non lo so,” Louis ride, solleticandogli il fianco. “Potrei abituarmi a pranzi di tre ore e giornate alla spa. Potrei essere una _Vera Casalinga_* di Boston.”  
“Sai che le _Casalinghe_ sono molto più che semplici esponenti dell’alta società,” dice Harry seriamente, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. “Sono donne d’affari di successo, molte di loro non hanno più nemmeno i mariti...”  
“Sì, bene, sarò anche io così,” dice altezzosamente Louis, facendo scorrere il dito lungo il pendio del naso di Harry. “Avrò tutto. Degli affari di successo, un favoloso appartamento in città, la casa estiva a Cape Cod, lo splendido marito medico. Avremo tutto. Tu aspetta e vedrai.”  
Harry lo studia per un momento, una miriade di emozioni che gli fluttuano sul viso. Louis gli sorride dolcemente, allungando una mano per accarezzare un ricciolo.  
“Cosa?” Dice Louis piano.  
“Vuoi davvero sposarmi?” Chiede Harry, con voce sommessa.  
Louis lo vuole assolutamente. Sa che sono letteralmente passati solo quattro giorni da quando si sono messi insieme, ma sa anche che Harry è quello giusto. È sempre stato l’unico, la sua anima gemella, il suo migliore amico. Il suo per sempre. La sua casa.  
“Sì,” risponde, accarezzandogli la guancia. “Sì, ti sposerei, Harry…”  
Il sorriso di Harry è accecante.  
“Perché fa rima*,” conclude Louis con un sorrisetto.  
“Eeeeeehi,” borbotta Harry, dandogli un colpetto sul petto e facendo il broncio. “Non è divertente.”  
Louis ridacchia, tirandolo di nuovo nel suo abbraccio. Harry fa un po’ di resistenza all’inizio, ma poi si sporge in avanti, collegando le loro labbra e baciandolo appassionatamente. I loro corpi nudi si uniscono, ed Harry emette un piccolo lamento dalla parte posteriore della sua gola. Il cazzo di Louis si contrae a quel suono e può sentire che quello del riccio fa lo stesso. Harry rompe il bacio, ansimando leggermente.  
“Perché fa rima,” brontola scherzosamente. “Era terribile, Lou.”  
Louis ridacchia, mordicchiando lungo la clavicola del giovane.  
“Qual è il piano per domani comunque?” Chiede dopo un momento.  
“Domani devo alzarmi presto,” risponde Harry. “Comincio alle otto, ma finirò verso le due. Pensavo che potessi venire a prendermi al campus, e poi potremmo andare a vedere il porto e fare delle cose turistiche?”  
“Potremmo farlo,” mormora Louis, baciando la linea della mascella del riccio. “Potremmo anche soltanto andare a prendere gli ingredienti per fare le fajitas e tornare qui e poi... rilassarci.”  
“Con Netflix?”  
“Sì,” sorride Louis, leccando nella fossetta di Harry. “Ho un sacco di tempo per vedere la città, Haz,” dice Louis seriamente. “Non devi assolutamente giocare alla guida turistica. Preferirei passare la giornata di domani qui con te. Preferibilmente nudo.”  
“Sembra fantastico,” dice Harry. “Mi è mancato cucinare per te. È strano?”  
“Niente affatto.” Risponde Louis. “Perché a me è mancato vederti cucinare per me. È una richiesta puramente egoistica perché desidero ardentemente le tue fajitas.”  
Harry ridacchia e Louis lo tiene stretto a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Staremo bene, Haz,” dice piano.  
“Lo so,” sospira Harry con aria contenta. “So che sarà così. E faremo FaceTime ogni giorno.”  
“Onestamente, sono sicuro che non riuscirai nemmeno a sentire la mia mancanza, perché ci sentiremo e vedremo tutti i giorni.”  
“Ne dubito,” Harry ridacchia.  
Il riccio fa scivolare piano il dito sul capezzolo di Louis. Il castano emette un piccolo gemito sotto il suo tocco, e sente il suo membro iniziare ad indurirsi di nuovo.  
“Ti amo,” sussurra Harry, baciando il petto di Louis e poi attaccando le labbra al suo capezzolo, succhiandolo. “Grazie per il miglior primo appuntamento che abbia mai avuto.”  
“Prego, amore,” risponde Louis, facendo rotolare Harry sulla schiena e strisciando su di lui. Fa oscillare i loro fianchi insieme, i loro cazzi ormai già induriti sfregano l’uno contro l’altro. Harry sospira dolcemente, le sue pupille si dilatano mentre lo guarda. Louis si inclina verso il basso, catturando le sue labbra e facendo scontrare piano le loro lingue.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” mormora Louis tra i baci, i quali diventano sempre più accesi ogni secondo che passa. “Sempre. Per sempre.”  
“Mostramelo,” dice Harry senza fiato. “Mostramelo di nuovo.”  
Louis fa esattamente questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*In inglese sarebbe Desperate Housewif, che è una serie tv statunitense.  
*Questo ve lo devo proprio spiegare? Vi prego mi fa male il cuore.  



End file.
